


It’s Now or Never

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(2007 Movie verse) After thousands or more Earth years, Jazz's bond mate had been missing, and many thought dead. It wasn't until after the battle of the All Spark, when Jazz's bond mate was found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

**Cybertron**

Ratchet, Arcee, and Ironhide were in the resident area of Iacon. They were helping Optimus Prime recruit new warriors for their fight against Megatron and his Decepticons. " _So why are we going here?_ " Arcee asked as they soon arrived where they needed to go.

" _A young special ops soldier lives here,_ " explained Ironhide. " _He used to work for_ _Sentinel_ "

" _Let's just hope he's willing to join up again._ " Ratchet said. Ironhide pressed the chime button.

After a couple of minutes the door opened, and there stood a small sliver mech. He stared at them. " _Yeah?_ " he spoke.

" _Are you the young special ops soldier?_ " Ironhide asked " _Designation Jazz?_ "

" _The name is Jazz, but I'm not a soldier anymore._ " The sliver mech spoke.

" _Don't you want to stop the Decepticons from taking over?_ " Arcee asked.

" _I'm not leaving him._ "

The group looked at each other confused. " _Leave who?_ "

" _J-Jazz...?_ " a voice weakly spoke from with in. From behind Jazz slowly came a black and white mech. The mech had seen better days, dim optics, small leaks of Energon here and there; some almost clogging intakes.

" _Holy Primus..._ " Ironhide spoke in shock.

" _...W-Who are they...?_ "

Jazz turned to him and gently place a hand on his arm. " _It's nothing Prowler._ " He said gently " _Go back to bed. I'll be there in a while._ "

" _...O-Okay... D-Don't be too long..._ "

The group watched as the mech weakly headed back into the house. " _Who was that?_ " Arcee asked " _What happened to him?_ "

" _He's my bond mate, Prowl._ " said Jazz.

Ironhide looked shocked. " _Prowl? As in the tactician to Sentinel?_ "

Jazz nodded. " _One of Megatron's associates gave Prowler a very nasty virus to get past him to get to Sentinel._ " He explained " _That's why I can't leave. He needs me._ "

" _He can't survive too long if no one is around._ " Ratchet said.

" _That's why I stopped being a solider. I'm not leaving him to fight in another war._ "

" _We understand._ " said Ironhide " _Come on, lets leave before the Decepticons find out._ "

" _Thanks._ " Jazz said. Ironhide nods before he and the others turned and left. Jazz stood there at the door watching them until they were out of site. He then heads back inside.

\- - -

Breems later, Jazz headed outside. " _I'll be right back Prowler once I find us some Energon._ " Jazz called inside before closing the door. He then made sure the coast was clear before leaving. But little did Jazz know he was being watched.

\- - -

Many breems passed and when Jazz returned, a horror met his optics. The place was destroyed. " _Prowler!_ " Jazz raced into what was left and started to look for his bond mate. Jazz started to worry when he couldn't find him. " _Prowler!_ "

\- - -

Cycles turned into vorns and Prowl still hadn't been found. Jazz had rejoined the Autobots after his bonded went missing. Jazz stealthy headed inside a Decepticon base to do what he does best. Just before he could set a bomb, a clawed hand suddenly knocks him down. " _I don't know who you are_ Autobot _, but I can't decide if I should just kill you or kiss you instead._ "

Jazz was confused. His spark was telling him his bonded was there but when Jazz looked up he saw a black and white Decepticon standing over him. Red optics glared down at him with a mix of confusion in them. _No._ he thought _Prowl would never join the Decepticons. They gave him that virus to get to Sentinel._ Jazz took out his weapon but the Decepticon quickly disarmed him and pinned him down.

" _Nice job Barricade._ " Jazz recognized the voice. It belonged to none other then Megatron.

 _Oh slag._

" _Thank you Lord Megatron._ " the Decepticon called Barricade spoke " _I live to serve._ "

" _I know. That's why I keep you around. Take the Autobot to the brig until Soundwave is ready to start interrogating him._ "

" _Yes Lord Megatron._ "

\- - -

Once in the Decepticon's brig, Jazz noticed Barricade hadn't left but was leaning on the wall next to his cell. " _Tell me Autobot..._ " he started. " _Why is my spark sending me this intense feeling that is making me want to interface with you so badly?_ "

" _Maybe it's telling ya yer not one of them?_ " Jazz suggested.

" _NO!_ " A loud clanging sound was heard when Barricade's fist collided with a wall. " _I AM a Decepticon! Decepticons don't bond or interface with weakling Autobots!_ "

" _Well good cause I'm already taken._ " Barricade suddenly turned, glaring at him.

" _Who would bond, or interface, with a small Autobot?_ " Before Jazz could say anything another familiar Decepticon entered the brig. It was Soundwave.

" _Barricade, it's time._ " spoke Soundwave.

\- - -

It wasn't long until they were in a room for the interrogation, and Jazz was strapped on a table that was in the room. Barricade watched as Jazz refused to answer any questions and would get beat up instead. Barricade somehow felt every new pain. He raged with the odd sensation. Seeing Jazz almost give up hope of staying alive is when something gave in Barricade. " _NO!_ " he screamed and attacked. He knocked Soundwave offline in pure rage. After looking around he came to the barely online Jazz. " _I'm going to regret what I'm going to do Autobot._ " He said as he undid the restraints. He then gently lifted Jazz into his arms and swiftly left the base.

\- - -

Miles away, Barricade set Jazz down and fiddled with Jazz's chest until he got the SOS beacon started. " _Your friends should find you before you die, Autobot._ " He said to him before he turns to leave.

" _...W-Wait... W-Why...? W-Why...did you...d-do that...?_ "

" _Blame the feelings in my spark._ " Barricade spoke " _Now if you live I promise the next time we meet I will kill you myself._ " With that Barricade transformed and headed back to base. Jazz watched until he offlined in pure weakness.

The next time Jazz came too he found himself in the familiar Medical Bay. " _We were getting worried about you. It was touch and go._ " Ratchet spoke " _The twins found you while they were out on patrol._ "

" _But what I want to know is how did you get out of there?_ " Optimus Prime spoke " _You where too damaged to make it out there all by yourself._ "

" _Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya._ " Jazz said as he slowly sat up from the medical table.

\- - -

" _I say he's no good. We suppressed that virus just in case of something like this._ " Starscream argued with Megatron as they stood in front of the screen that showed Barricade sitting in the brig.

" _No._ " Megatron said " _What Barricade did was acting on that Autobot spark of his. He still has no clue he was an Autobot or that_ that _Autobot was his bond mate. Besides I could use that aggression of his._ "

" _But Megatron..._ "

" _End of discussion Starscream!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

**Earth**

There was chaos in Mission City. The humans where helping the Autobots fight off the Decepticons for control of the All Spark. Barricade sat in an ally getting ready to strike. He was still mad at what been happening since he arrived on Earth. His pride was still sore on how Bumblebee whipped his aft in their last fight. His on board sensor told him the scout was nearing with the All Spark. He started his engine to get himself ready. At that moment the yellow Camaro speed by and before Barricade could race off after him, the waves of the All Spark's power rush over him. His processor was hit with images and memories of another life.

Memories of a blue optic Autobot and the bond he had with Jazz. At that same time the virus that had been deeply suppressed somewhere in his systems got loose as he slowly transformed, gripping to the side of a near by wall when he became unbalanced.

Then, memories of being very ill with said virus and Jazz always there to take care of him. He closed his optics in pain as he started leaking small amounts of Energon.

Then the memories of being taken by the Decepticons, being forced formatted into what he had become.

Soon a familiar voice reached his audios. He looked up just in time to see Megatron fighting with Jazz. "Ya want a piece of me?"

"No, I want two!"

"...N-No...! J-Jazz...!" He could fell the pain coming from his bonded as Megatron ripped the silver mech in half.

Megatron glanced down at him with a smirk as he tossed Jazz's body out of his hands before transforming and flying off to fight Optimus, who had just arrived into the city.

\- - -

The battle was over after the destruction of both Megatron and the All Spark. The remaining Autobots gathered. "I'm sorry sir..." Ratchet started sadly as he slowly passed the two halves of Jazz to Prime "We lost Jazz..."

"...Y-You haven't...l-lost him..." The Autobots and the humans turned towards the voice and saw the black and white mech barely standing there. "...H-He's still here...I-I can feel it...b-but just barely..."

Bumblebee took out his gun. The humans that helped them did the same. "Barricade." Bumblebee sneered.

The black and white mech backed off weakly. Ratchet held up his hand. "Bee put that away," He said. "I don't think he's going to hurt us." Ratchet then started to walk towards the mech. "I don't think Barricade is his true designation." He said as he got near, starting to run scans on the mech before him.

"...N-No...I-it's Prowl..." The other Autobots looked a bit shocked at this information.

"Barricade is really Jazz's missing bond mate?" Ironhide said still a bit surprised. At that moment Barricade, now back to being called Prowl, nearly collapsed from standing too long if it wasn't for Ratchet being there to support him up.

"The Decepticons suppressed that virus when they formatted you," Ratchet said gently has he steadied the mech. "Because now it's running through your systems again."

"...J-Jazz..." Prowl spoke before going offline in weakness.

\- - -

A couple days passed, Ratchet returned to headquarters that night from Look Out Point. The humans let them have an old run down army base outside of town to use to live as thanks for helping them with the Decepticons. Once back at headquarters he went to his make shift in Medical Bay. It wasn't much but it was enough for Ratchet until more survivors arrived. Ratchet hoped among them were some more of his medical staff and of course his beloved bond mate, the old engineer called Wheeljack, to help make the Medical Bay work much better then it was. It was enough to keep a life support machine running on the very weak spark of Jazz until Ratchet finished up repairing him. Once he entered his bay, he notice one of the medical berths in the room was empty. He sighed a bit when he walked over where Jazz's body was laid and to the ill mech that sat on the floor beside it. "Prowl, you can't be getting off your berth," he said in a kind but stern tone. "You should be resting."

"...I-I feel...b-better wh-when…I'm…near him..." the black and white mech spoke weakly from his position on the floor. He was still leaking Energon, and he was still having trouble with his intakes because of some of the said Energon clogging some of them. Ratchet couldn't help but smile solemnly at him.

 _The poor mech nearly lost everything to the Decepticons._ Ratchet thought to himself _First they gave him a very bad virus that could kill him if I or the others weren't around to care for him. Then they took him away from Jazz, changed him into a deeply hated Decepticon. If it wasn't for the All Spark to change him back, he would have no idea his bonded was still alive and we could have lost Jazz forever..._ Ratchet was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Prowl "coughing" as more Energon started to clog more of his intakes. Ratchet took a cleaning cloth near by and knelt down beside the mech and gently cleans the Energon off the intakes. Weak red optics looked thankfully up at him. _With this virus still in his systems his optics won't change back to their normal color, or he can't scan another vehicle form._ He thought some more as he worked, glancing down at the paint job that still screamed Barricade, right down to the Decepticon icon and the "to punish and enslave" quoting on the mech.

"...D-Did you...g-give the humans...a-and the youngling...m-my message...?"

"No, I thought you should."

"...N-No...I-I can't..." Ratchet knew Prowl wanted to apologize for everything that happened while he was Barricade, but Prowl was too afraid to say it himself.

"You're not Barricade anymore." Ratchet explained gently as he finished cleaning the clogged intakes "You don't have to be afraid of them not accepting your apology."

"...T-They will...e-every time...t-they see...m-me..."

Ratchet sighed. "If you explain it to them, they'll understand you are Prowl. You didn't have a say in the matter. They made you sick and then they forced you to become what you were. You are no longer Barricade, thanks to the All Spark and Primus himself giving you back your old memories. Your spark is Prowl's."

"...W-Will Jazz...f-forgive me...?"

"Why wouldn't he? Especially after how you helped him escape death a few years ago."

"...B-But...I-I was...B-Barricade then..."

"...Maybe so...but one's actions speak louder than their words. It is true for the humans as well..." he said with a small smile.

"...Prowl...the others will forgive you. Some might take a little longer to forgive you than others, but they will. However...the most important person to seek forgiveness from is yourself."

"...I-I guess... ...W-Where is...e-everyone...?"

In the Rec Room. Optimus is in the command room. I'm going to go work on Jazz. Will you be alright?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Ratchet smiled and stood. He went over to the other side of Jazz's berth and started work again. He was making steady pace on Jazz. Prowl leaned against the berth again. He closed weak, red optics in sleep. _J-...Jazz...will you...ever love...ever love me...again?_

\- - -

Prowl woke up a few hours later to voices. One was Optimus. He listened groggily with closed optics. "How's everything going Ratchet?"

"Alright. I keep trying to get Prowl to stay in bed. He prefers to be near Jazz which is understandable."

"So much pain to have gone through... How's is he?"

"Mostly stable. I would prefer an anti-virus or he'll never get better. Besides, the Decepticons could make it worse if they want. I'm surprised they haven't tried to take him back. Starscream must not think very highly of Barricade. He needs an anti-virus to make it. He can't change back into Prowl or scan something else."  
"Alright Ratchet, I'll get a team together. We'll do what we can for him."

"I do wish some of my other medical staff was here."

"There are some on their way here. I've gotten recent transmissions." Optimus smirked a bit. "He's with them..."

Ratchet looked a bit surprised. "Wheeljack? Are you sure sir?"

"Yes. It was him I spoke to last. He's thrilled to be coming."

"Well maybe now we can get a proper working Medical Bay."

"Yes, I know he will make sure of it," he added with a smile. He came over and looked at Prowl. "Rest well, my friend... Just hang in there..."

\- - -

Days past, and more Autobots arrived, one was very happy to see Ratchet. Ratchet was busy working on Jazz as Prowl rested in his usual, out of bed spot. Wheeljack snuck in and put his arms around Ratchet, practically glomping him from behind. "Ratchet!" he smiled.

"Gah!" shouted Ratchet in surprise. Luckily he didn't do anything major to Jazz.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you," he said, letting go.

"Wheeljack, you know I hate it when you do that while I'm working," Ratchet said "And...I'm happy to see you too."

Wheeljack just smiled. He noticed Prowl sleeping and gasped. "Whoa! Is that...Barricade?"

"Yes and no." said Ratchet "Remember Jazz's bond mate?"

"Prowl. Is that... How did...?"

"The Decepticons force formatted him. Thankfully Primus and the All Spark fixed the problem."

"Oh wow... He doesn't look well..."

"That virus he had gotten before is still there."

"...Poor mech..."

Ratchet nods. "I know." he said.

Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh. "Couldn't keep him in bed?" he asked.

"...No..." he sighed. "He feels more at ease next to his bond mate. If it makes him rest, I don't mind."

"Yeah...I guess one of us would be too if we were in his position."

Ratchet just smiled and stopped working. He turned and hugged the older mech. "I missed you Jack."

He only smiled. "I missed you too." Prowl slowly awoke "coughing" a bit. Ratchet had to let go and go over to him.

"Easy, Prowl, you alright?" Very weak red optics looked up at him.

"...Y-yeah..." he managed to say, coughing still. Ratchet stood up, grabbed another cleaning cloth and knelt back down to him. Wheeljack watched worriedly at this.

"Easy Prowl, try to breath slow." Prowl nods weakly. Ratchet managed to get up most of the energon and he stopped coughing.

"...T-Thanks..." Prowl then noticed Wheeljack in the room. "Wh-when...did you...g-get...here...?"

"Arrived just a while ago." Wheeljack smiled.

"...O-oh... R-ratchet...will be...getting some...help then..." Wheeljack nods. "...R-Ratchet...?"

"What is it, Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"H-How...much longer...until...J-Jazz... Until...Jazz..."

"Soon, I'm almost done." Prowl smiled weakly.

Wheeljack looked around. "Wow Ratchet, not much for you to work in huh?" he said.

"No... I was hoping you could help with that."

Wheeljack smiled at him. "Then I'll get busy on the plans," he genki smiled.

\- - -

With his bonded's help, Ratchet soon got a working Medical Bay, and he finally got Jazz fixed. Ratchet watched as the silver mech's vitals slowly started to rise. Soon life came to the blue optics. "R-Ratch...?"

Ratchet smiled. "Welcome back Jazz," He said.

"W-Where's Megatron?"

"He's gone Jazz. The boy destroyed him with the All Spark." Ratchet explained "Oh and Jazz, we found him."

Jazz looked confused as he sat up. "Found who?" Ratchet helped him up and around the berth. Jazz looked shocked when he saw Prowl. "T-That's Barricade."

"No. It's Prowl."

Jazz looked even more shocked. "Wha?"

"The All Spark changed him back."

Jazz slowly knelt next to the black and white mech. "The virus...is still there." He said sadly.

"We believe when they force formatted him they suppressed it." Ratchet said "It got released when the All Spark changed him." Ratchet watched Jazz slowly reach a hand towards Prowl. "He never wanted to stay in bed." Ratchet said "He wanted to be near you so..."

Jazz smiled a bit. "I get it Ratch." He said softly "I'll take care of things from here."

"I figured you wanted too."

"Prowler?" Jazz called out softly to the sleeping mech as he gently caresses the side of his faceplates "Prowler can ya hear me?"

Prowl slowly opened very weak red optics, hazily looking into a very familiar face. "...J-Jazz...?"

Jazz smiled softly. "Yeah. It's me Prowler." He said.

A small smile appeared on Prowl's face, as he weakly tried to reach Jazz. "...J-Jazz..."

Jazz gently pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Prowl, I'm here. I'm never gonna leave ya ever again." He spoke softly to his bonded. Prowl smiled weakly, a few tears falling. He had missed his bond mate so much. How could he forgive him so readily?

"Maybe now he will stay in bed." said Ratchet as he watches this with a small smile.

"Yeah..." Jazz smiled. "I'll make sure of that." He gently picked Prowl up and walked over to his berth. Prowl was still crying weakly, burring his head in Jazz's chest plate. Jazz still just smiled. "It's alright... I promise...everything's going to be okay..." Ratchet decided to leave the two alone and went off to find his own mate.

"...Y-you...forgive...me...so...so read-ily..."

"Of course baby."

"...Th-the...the things...I... _ **-cough-**_ did..."

"Prowler, ya wasn't yer self back then."

"...I...I was...logically...aware...of...what I _**–cough-**_ was...doing... _ **-cough-**_..." Jazz looked around when he notice Prowl's intakes were clogging for something to clean them off. He found a pile of cleaning clothes set aside special just for Prowl. They weren't far from where Jazz was so he reached for one. "...You... _ **-cough-**_ sh-should... _ **-cough-**_ hate...me..."

"Prowler..." Jazz said gently as he started to clear off Prowl's intakes "I would never hate ya. I love ya too much for that."

"... _ **-cough-**_..." Tears fell more steadily. How could he still love him after everything? Jazz just smiled softly as he started to care for his bonded again like he did all those vorns ago. Weak red optics slowly closed as Prowl cried himself to sleep there in Jazz's arms. Jazz smiled still as he still gently cleans Prowl's intakes. His breathing steadied out as he slept. Jazz smiled at him and carefully laid him down.

"Sleep well Prowler, I'll be right here." he said gently. There was a clear intake as he weakly reached for Jazz's leaving hand. Jazz smiled as he intertwined his own fingers into the black ones. Prowl took another clear intake as his hand fell, his body going completely into recharge. Jazz smiled softly. At that moment the door to Medical Bay opens up and Optimus stood there.

"Jazz..."

Jazz slowly turns and saw him. "Oh hey Prime." he said with a smile "Don't be too loud, Prowler just got to sleep."

He smiled. "That's good. He wouldn't stay in bed. So I heard."

"He just missed me that's all." Jazz said.

Optimus laughed a bit. "That's good that he's finally getting some real rest." Jazz smiled a bit.

Jazz then sighed sadly. "Now Prowler just need to get better..."

"I believe Ratchet is trying to come up with an anti-virus. I'm coming up with a plan to try and get it from the Decepticons."

"I'm just worried about Prowler..."

"We are too." Jazz smiled a bit. Optimus smiled too. "The sooner he gets better, the sooner he can change back."

"Yeah I know." said Jazz.

"I'll leave you two alone. Try not to stay up too late."

"I'll try not to." He smiled and left the room. Jazz watched for a bit before going back to his watch over Prowl. He carefully climbed up on the bed, settling Prowl next to him. He took a few intakes before falling back into recharge, nuzzling against his love. Jazz smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

\- - -

It was a nice quiet night at headquarters, well quiet everywhere except the Medical Bay where a soft humming sound was heard. It was dark in the Medical Bay except for the soft glow of blue optics mixed with weak red ones. "Easy baby, just rest." Jazz whispered softly as he sat on the berth, gently holding Prowl in his arms.

"...J-Jazz...I-I'm sorry..."

"Ya have nothing to be sorry about." Jazz said gently resting his forehead against his "You had no control or memory as Barricade back then."

"...B-But..."

"Shhhh. Rest Prowler."

"...I...I'm sorry..."

"Prowler, I told ya, ya have nothing to be sorry about."

"...Y-Yes...I...do...!" he shouted, sitting up.

"Prowl..."

"...I-I KILLED...A-Autobots Jazz...!"

"Prowl...!"

"I...I was...coherent...of my actions! I...KNEW...what I was...doing...!" Prowl started to cry again. "...I-I had no...c-control...! ...B-But I...k-knew I was doing it...!" He started "coughing" badly and getting all worked up, making things worse.

"PROWL! STOP IT! JUST STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jazz screamed. Prowl looked up at Jazz, a bit shock and a bit scared at the same time. Jazz calmed down a bit. "Prowl...I know you're being honorable, taking blame for your actions. It wasn't your fault. They MADE you sick and then they forced you into something you're not. You had no choice, no free will. Do you understand me? Stop blaming yourself or Primus help me...I'll beat it out of you..."

Prowl buried his head into Jazz again. "... _ **-cough-**_..."

Jazz sighed and hugged him against him. "You gotta get better so you can change back into your old self. Quit beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault okay? I love you, Prowl."

"...I-I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" he asked gently.

"... _ **-cough-**_..."

Jazz reached over to the pile of cleaning cloths. He slowly and gently lifted Prowl's head to get to his intakes. "Easy, baby..."

"...W-What if... _ **-cough-**_ ...I-If they..."

"Afraid of what? What will they do?"

"...Prowl...its okay... You can tell me..."

"...I-If they...c-came back for me..."

"If Starscream wanted you back, I would think we'd have known by now. He has VERY obvious attempts at everything and he always fails. Everything's going to be alright, baby. I'm here, Prowler... I'll protect you and so will the others..."

"...S-Some would...j-just gladly...h-hand me...b-back to them..."

"Then they would just get in trouble from Starscream...meaning bad news for you..." he added, realizing what that entailed. "...Prowl... Don't worry about it. You know the guys won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you..." he said, hugging Prowl close to him and resting on his head. "Everything's going to be alright..."

"...Prowl... What else is bothering you? Is there some other reason you're all wigged out?"

"...W-What if...I-I don't get better...? ...R-Ratchet..."

"You will. Even if I have to personally get a cure myself. You'll be fine. It's going to be alright Prowl. I promise. Everything is going to be alright." Prowl cuddled against him, getting sleepy. Jazz smiled and lied down with him. He smiled some more as he watch Prowl slowly fall asleep, and it wasn't long until sleep claims him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

Chapter 3

Prowl's peaceful slumber wouldn't last long. As he recharged, his memory banks replayed everything he had done. Memories of many other Autobots he killed, their energon dripping from his sharp black claws. He moaned in his sleep as Barricade smirked and almost laughed. He reveled in the death of the Autobots. Many Autobots were even younglings just barely out of the Academy. Their young cries echoed in his mind. All those memories and his intakes starting to clog forced Prowl out of recharge. He started to cough badly from the frightening memories and trying to catch his breath. He soon felt someone gently cleaning his intakes. "Easy Prowler..." the gentle voice of his bonded reached his audios. Weak optics looked into smiling blue ones. He stared for a moment before roughly pushing him away. "Prowl!"

"S-stay...away...from me..."

"Baby, I can't do that."

"...Y-Yes you can... ...J-Just walk away..."

"What's wrong with you...?"

"I...I KILLED YOUNGLINGS! YOUNGLINGS JAZZ!"

"Baby, what have I told ya? It wasn't your fault. You had not control over what happened."

"...Y-YES IT WAS...! ...I-I KILLED INNOCENCE YOUNGLINGS...!"

"Prowl...you're going to hurt yourself..." Jazz said worriedly as he tried to clean his intakes again and reach out a calming touch. Prowl tried to swat Jazz's hands away. "Prowl! Quit it!"

"...Wh-what...kind of...A-Autobot...am I!" he yelled back.

"You weren't at fault, baby. You're a wonderful Autobot."

"...N-No! C-Cause of me...S-Sentinel is dead...a-and..."

"Those Creeps took advantage of you, okay! You had no choice! Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control!"

"...B-But... A-All those...y-younglings..."

"You couldn't stop yourself. I'm sure you tried. Prowl, baby, it's going to be okay."

"What the Slag is going on here?" Ratchet growled, the commotion having woken him out of his recharge berth in his office.

Jazz looked up and notice him. "Sorry Ratch." he said "Didn't mean to wake ya."

"What's with all the yelling?"

"... _ **-cough-**_..."

Jazz sighed and went back to cleaning Prowl's intakes. "Chill, okay? Sorry, Ratchet. He wasn't sleeping well, trying to talk some sense into him still."

"I see." He sighed and looked at Prowl. "How many times do we have to tell you before it downloads in that processor of yours?"

"... _ **-cough-**_..."

"Easy baby..." Jazz smiled, still cleaning his intakes.

"...I-I'm... _ **-cough-**_ ...s-sorry..."

Ratchet just sighed and shook his head. "Prowl...don't be. Just stop the self pity nonsense or I will do something about it."

"... _ **-cough-**_ "

"Relax, Prowler..." Jazz smiled, using his other hand to cup his faceplate.

"...I-I'm...v-very sorry..."

"Prowl...stop it...its okay..." Jazz soothed.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed. You better as well."

Jazz nodded. "I'll make sure he goes back to sleep. 'Night doc." Ratchet nods as he turns to head back to his berth in his office. Jazz finished and Prowl finally calmed down a bit. Jazz smiled at this and gently caressing Prowl's faceplate, feeling a bit of heat that came off his bonded's chassis. He didn't really think much of it until he started to get hot, like a human fever. This got Jazz worried. He did a quick scan and didn't like the readings. The virus was causing Prowl's temperature to rise above normal. He was starting to overheat.

"...J-Jazz...?"

"Easy, Prowler..." he soothed, trying to figure out what he could do. He looked around trying to find something of Ratchet's that could help. He didn't really see anything, not to mention he didn't know what half of it did. One thing crossed his processor, he needed to get Ratchet.

He grew worried as Prowl's temperature continued to rise. "...It's...so hot..."

"Hang on baby, I'm going to get Ratch." Jazz said gently. He quickly got off the bed and went into the medic's office. "Ratch? Ya awake?" he called out.

"...Slag... Jazz, I just got to sleep..."

"Sorry about that Ratch, but I need some help."

"What is it now," Ratchet sighed.

"It's Prowler...he's heating up worse than a car engine."

Ratchet became worried as well. "Okay, I'll be right there." he said as he got up from his berth again. He came back over to Prowl and saw weak red optics in pain, taking hard, shallow intakes. Jazz watched worriedly as Ratchet went to get something. He came back and readied an injection of cooling fluids.

"...J-Jazz...?"

"Hang on, baby. Ratchet's working on it." Ratchet then gently injected the cooling fluids. Prowl winced a bit at the stick of the injection, but slowly started to calm down as the coolants went to work.

"There, that should be better." Ratchet said gently.

"What would be better is if we got rid of that slagging virus." Jazz said.

"…Th-then…I could…ch-change out of this…retched…f-form…"

"Yes I know. I'm working on trying to find an anti-virus." Ratchet said.

"...C-could you...h-hurry...?" Prowl half joked, half sighed sadly.

"I'm doing the best I can." Prowl nodded a bit. "Now, why don't the two of you get some sleep?"

"We can now. Thanks doc, sorry for waking you again."

"It's okay." Ratchet said "Since this was important."

Jazz nodded. "Night Ratchet." Ratchet nods as well and headed back to his office. Jazz lay back down next to Prowl. "Get some real sleep now, baby." Prowl weakly cuddled next to him. Jazz smiled. "Goodnight, Prowler."

"...N-Night...J-Jazz..."

He put his arm around him and smiled as Prowl fell into recharge again. "...No more bad memories... Everything is gonna be alright. The sooner you get cured, the sooner you change back."

\- - -

The next morning the base was alive with movement and activity. Some Autobots gossiped about Barricade residing in Medical Bay while others had sympathy for Prowl's condition. Most were either caught between and wary or on the side of the gossipers. Some of the newer arrivals just didn't like the thought of a Decepticon that many had fought and lost friends to staying at the base. Optimus didn't like it one bit. He was glad Jazz couldn't hear them. "Why are we giving shelter to that slagging 'Con?" Sunstreaker spoke as he walked the halls with his twin brother Sideswipe.

"Yeah, I know. He killed some old friends of ours. He even killed YOUNGLINGS. For Primus sakes!"

"Yeah...WE might be next!"

Bumblebee passed by them and growled. "What's your problem?"

"Aren't you a bit pissed that we are sheltering a 'Con, Bee?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah," smirked Sunstreaker. "The very 'Con you had many fierce battles with?"

"So what!" Bumblebee growled back. "He's sick! Decepticons don't help their own kind so... Besides...something felt different about him. There's something familiar about him... He hasn't attacked anyone yet anyway." He huffed at them and was about to turn away, but... "And another thing! That 'Con as you put it, is Jazz's bond mate. He was never one to begin with. The Decepticons force formatted him into what he is. He had no choice!"

The twins watch him leave. "I don't care, that 'Con still gives me the creeps." Sideswipe spoke once Bumblebee was out of audio range. Bumblebee decided to investigate for himself to confirm things. He wanted to put his internal conflict to rest...and maybe show those twins.

\- - -

He got to the medical and slowly poked his head inside. He watched curiously as Jazz lay sleeping next to the sick bot. He looked around and noticed Ratchet wasn't in the room. _He must be in his office._ He decided to get a bit closer without waking anyone. Just as Bee got close to the two; Prowl started to cough weakly, slowly coming out of recharge. He backed up a bit, startled. Weak red optics looked into his. He froze, not knowing what to do.

"...Y-You..." Prowl started weakly, remembering Bumblebee as one of the younglings he attacked. Luckily, Bumblebee had survived all those times. Bumblebee backed up a bit more. "...N-No...c-come... Never mind...I...I know why...y-you're...scared...of me..." Prowl tried to sit up, careful of not waking up Jazz.

"...I...I shouldn't be...should I?" he asked a bit nervously.

"...N-No...i-it's alright...y-you should be...a-after what I did..."

Bumblebee came back over. "No...there's something different about you. Decepticons definitely don't feel sorry for what they've done. Your spark...feels familiar..." Prowl looked at him a bit confused. "...L-Like I...knew you... A long time ago..." Weak red optics stared at him. "What happened before you got taken?"

Prowl looked down at the floor. "...I-It's...a-a difficult subject..."

"I have questions and I'm confused. I don't want to side with everyone else."

"...W-What everyone...b-been saying...?" Prowl thought on how best to answer without scaring the youngling. Luckily for him, Jazz woke up.

"Prowler, ya okay baby?" Jazz started too asked then he saw Bumblebee standing there "Oh hey Bee."

"Hi, Jazz. Prowler...?" Bumblebee thought for a while.

"...I-I'm alright... I was...talking to...the youngling..."

"PROWL! Is...Is it really you?"

Prowl blinked. "...T-That is...m-my true designation...y-youngling..."

"It's me! Bumblebee! I was only a sparkling then, but...It's really you!" He slowly made his way over to the bed. Prowl stare at him for a bit, looking like he was trying to remember.

It took a minute for his memory banks to go back into his true past, beyond the Barricade memories. "...Bee? Little Bumblebee? Is it you, youngling?" Bumblebee smiled. "...My...you've g-grown since I last saw you." Prowl stopped for a sec, remembering when he was Barricade. "...I-I'm sorry.. ...I-I'm sorry...f-for everything...t-that I've done...a-as Barricade..."

"...It's...It's okay...You had no choice... Thanks for not killing me..." Prowl smiled a bit but started "coughing" as his intakes start to clog again. Bumblebee watched, but then grew worried as his coughing didn't lessen.

"Bee hand me one of those cleaning cloths would ya?" Jazz said.

He nodded and did so. "He okay?"

"It's just the virus." said Jazz "Makes him leak energon, and it tend to clog up his intakes."

"Oh..." Bumblebee watched worriedly as Jazz started to gently clean Prowl's intakes.

"That's better," Jazz smiled. "The sooner we get rid of the virus the sooner you can breathe easy." Prowl nods weakly, resting his head against Jazz's chest. He smiled. "So... Bumblebee, you want the full story on Prowl?" Bumblebee nods slowly. Jazz took a deep intake. "Alright Bee. I want to warn you, you won't like it. You're a youngling now, but still..." Bumblebee waited. "Alright. It started with Sentinel." Bumblebee listened. "Prowl was one of the main guards protecting him. The Decepticons knew this and implanted a virus into Prowl. They knew that being ill would allow them access to Sentinel. Unfortunately, he died. Prowl was too sick with the virus to do anything." Bumblebee looked over at Prowl sadly; he was still being gently cuddled by Jazz. Jazz continued to tell Bumblebee the story. Bumblebee was speechless. He stood there taking it all in. He couldn't believe the Decepticons could do such terrible things to Prowl. He went over and hugged him.

Prowl looked a bit surprised and confused at this. "...I...I'm glad you're back..."

"...T-Thank you...B-Bumblebee..." He just smiled a bit. Prowl weakly tried to smile back.

"Don't worry Prowl." Bumblebee spoke finally in a serious matter "We'll get those Decepticons to give us the anti-virus for you."

"I...r-respect...your...bravery..."

At that moment Ratchet had came out of his office. "B-Bumblebee? What you are you doing in here, Youngling?"

"I..."

"Were you worried about Prowl? I wouldn't even think you would have remembered. You were just a sparkling when he got sick."

"It took awhile."

Ratchet smiled. "I'm glad he has someone besides Jazz to keep him company." Bumblebee smiled back. "Why don't you go get Jazz and Prowl some energon?" Ratchet suggested.

"Prowl can have some?" Bumblebee asked, still concerned. Ratchet nods. "Okay. I'll be right back." With that Bumblebee left the room. It wasn't long until he returned. He was carrying a couple of Energon cubes. He had a smile on his face. Ratchet smiled before he decided to go have some himself, hoping to find his bond mate on the way.

"Thanks, Bee," Jazz smiled taking the cubes for him and Prowl.

"You're welcome."

"Like...old times..." Prowl smiled. "H-How have...you been...Bumblebee?"

"I've been fine." Bumblebee said.

"G-good..."

"Here Prowler," Jazz said, holding up his cube for him. He slowly drank some. Jazz smiled gently. Bumblebee watched with a mix of worry and happiness. Prowl could only drink about half of the cube.

"...Sorry I...couldn't...finish..."

"Nah, it's alright. You're still weak." Jazz gently set what left of the cube aside. "We'll just save it until later." he said with a smile. Prowl smiled weakly. Jazz smiled again as he started to drink from his cube. Prowl weakly cuddled against Jazz. Bumblebee and Jazz smiled. It wasn't long until Prowl went into recharge.

Bumblebee smiled. "Tell Prowl I said goodbye," he said, politely excusing himself. Jazz smiled as he watched Bumblebee leave before going back to his cube and watching Prowl sleep. After Jazz finished his cube, he placed it down and just continued to watch Prowl.

\- - -

In the command center of the base, the Autobots that gather there was having a heated discussion. "Optimus, sir," started Ratchet "there is a slight problem. The virus is too heavy encrypted with a code nether me or Wheeljack seen before."

"Now if Preceptor was here we might be able to un-code it to make an anti-virus." added Wheeljack.

"That is a problem." said Optimus "Preceptor won't be nearing Earth for a couple more beems."

"What can we do?" Bumblebee asked "How are we going to help Prowl?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee," said Ratchet. "We'll have to wait for Perceptor to come to earth."

"Don't worry, a few breems isn't long," Wheeljack smiled. He tried to lighten the mood. He was always a bit more positive than his mate when it came to serious matters.

"But if something worse happens?"

"We'll do whatever we can until Perceptor gets here, okay?" Wheeljack smiled again, putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"...Okay..." Ratchet smiled a bit.

"Prime," Ironhide started "I don't like what's been going around the base."

"Is it starting to get out of hand?" Optimus asked the old warrior.

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah just today I heard the twins saying something bad about Prowl too." said Bumblebee.

Optimus sighed. "This isn't good. I'm going to go do what I can to set everyone straight."

"Yeah we don't want any of the more pissed off mechs going into my Medical Bay trying to attack Prowl or something more dangerous." Ratchet spoke.

Wheeljack nodded. "Keep me informed when Perceptor gets here. I'm going to put a stop to these rumors."

"Will do Prime." spoke Ironhide. He left the room. Bumblebee sighed in worry.

"Don't worry Bumblebee." said Wheeljack "Once Perceptor get's here we'll have Prowl good as new in no time."

"I hope so..." the youngling's optics still showing the worry. Wheeljack just smiled again as he place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

\- - -

Optimus roamed the halls, gathering every Autobot he could see into the entrance of the Ark to converse with them. He didn't like what he heard. Many showed their dislike of having Prowl in the base. Some even had the bravery to smile and come right up to him with suggestions on getting rid of him. Optimus just didn't like how things were going. Two bots came up to him happily, thinking they were finally going to get this resolved. "Just the bot we were looking for," one of them said.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, very wrong," answered the other.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's about the 'Con you've been keeping in the Medical Bay sir. I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries, sir but..."

"Something MUST be done. We can't keep a Decepticon in the safety of our base. It's very UNsafe..." sighed the other.

"We're sorry sir, but he must be thrown out. He should suffer for the things he's done."

"He has suffered." Optimus said in a serious matter "For he was never a Decepticon to begin with."

The two gasped. "NOT a Decepticon?"

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious." Optimus said "He's an Autobot like us." They both stood there in shock thinking it over. Optimus waited.

"...Well...We'll need...proof..."

"Yes, just to be completely sure..." agreed the other.

"If you need some proof, check what Jazz has been doing in the Medical Bay." Both looked at each other and nodded. They bowed their heads respectively before going to said Medical Bay. Optimus just sighed heavily in irritation. How could bots be so judgmental?

\- - -

The two bots soon arrive in front of the huge doors that lead to the Medical Bay. They walked in and their optics widened as they gasped. Jazz was helping Prowl recover from another nightmare brought on by his memories. "Easy Prowler."

He weakly nuzzled against him, tears still falling from his optics. "...Th-the...things...I-I've done..."

"It's okay Prowl, baby. You're sorry for what you did and you had no control. It's okay..."

"...B-But..."

"Shhhh..." He just sighed and turned off his optics, wanting only to feel what he knew. The two bots blinked at each other and left. What they had seen was proof enough. Jazz smiled as Prowl fell asleep again.

\- - -

Meanwhile, Optimus had gathered every other bot in the base who didn't know of "Barricade's" true identity. Many wonder what their Prime was going to tell them. He sighed irritably again before taking a deep breath. He turned to the crowd. "Fellow Autobots...I've noticed all the rumors and complaints going around this base since "Barricade" arrived. I have decided to do something about it. This has gone on long enough." There were cheers in the crowd, many shouted out "yeah, get rid of him!" and similar exclamations. Optimus waited until all was quiet again. "I will NOT be getting rid of him. QUIET!" he added as everyone grew upset.

"But Optimus sir!" protested Sunstreaker "It's a 'Con!"

"I said quiet, Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker went quiet. "Don't say a word, Red Alert." he said as he saw him about to protest similarly. Everyone quiet down, but still looked upset and confused. "All of you don't know this but "Barricade" is really an Autobot called Prowl." There was more conversation and outbursts. Some were amazed it was the old tactician that protected Sentinel while others still weren't fully convinced. "QUIET!" he commanded. Everyone quieted down again. "What I've said is the truth. Prowl has been through enough suffering as it is. He does not need a whole base of his own kind against him, nor will I allow it to continue. The simple fact that he has not attacked the base and that the Decepticons haven't come looking for him is proof. If you need more, go see him in the Medical Bay yourself." Many looked at each other confused.

Most of them slowly put all the facts together and were satisfied with what Prime had said. There were still a few unsure. Red Alert still didn't believe it was the truth. "I'm going to go see this for myself! Who's with me?" All the Autobots that were still unsure raised their hands and voices and followed him. Optimus watched the group leave. He sighed a big sigh in relief to have finally silenced everyone's rumors and ill opinions. Now he hoped Perceptor arrived some time soon.

\- - -

Ironhide was outside the base, watching the sky. He sighed in relief when he saw two meteors falling. Wait...TWO? This got Ironhide very confused. He was in deep thought as he drove towards the crash site. He was almost there when it dawned on him. _Nah! It couldn't be Lil' Red...could it?_ He laughed at the thought of her at the base. _Well...someone has to keep that blabber mouth of his shut..._ he chuckled. When he arrived and transformed, the two forms that emerge confirmed his thoughts. One was a femme.

She ran towards him and practically knocked him over. "Ohh! Ironhide! I missed you! How have you been, you old rust bucket?"

Ironhide laughed. "It's good to see you too, Gadget. My Wheeljack will be surprised that you came too." he said then looked towards the mech "Good to see you finally made it here Perceptor."

"How is Grampa anyway?"

"Fine considering with everything he and Ratchet been trying to work on." said Ironhide "Surprisingly he hasn't blown anything up yet."

"That's good," she smiled. She let go and took in the scenery. "My...it's so...beautiful and organic..."

"Yes...quite fascinating really. I'd love to start studying it once I get to the base. So many new compounds and building structures to examine. I'd love to-..."

"Percie dear..."

"Sorry...doing it again I suppose?"

Ironhide laughed. "Sadly your examination might be put on hold Perceptor." he said.

"Oh? Is there something that needs my urgent attention?"

"Is...Is Prowl here...?" Gadget asked. She, like Bumblebee had known him before getting deathly ill and being taken away. "It's faint...but...I think I can feel him..."

"Yeah." said Ironhide "He's not doing too well."

"That's a relief he's not held captive anymore. How did he get away?"

"...He wasn't held captive." said Ironhide "Remember Barricade?"

"Not really. I never really ran in to him. I hear he came to Earth shortly after joining the Decepticon ranks. Bee told me a bit about him in letters." Perceptor nodded, just as curious.

"...Well...Barricade was Prowl..."

"WHAT?"

"That would explain the police car mode he took once here...but why?"

"The 'Cons...they force formatted him into Barricade." Perceptor gasped in horror, having read all about it. Gadget almost screamed and hid against Perceptor in terror and disbelief. "The All Spark fixed that problem." said Ironhide "But..."

"...Th-they...they...did that to him...while he was...sick!" Perceptor patted her on the back to calm her.

"Don't tell me...the virus is getting worse? The All Spark only reformatted him back?" Perceptor asked.

"Yeah... Ratchet and Wheeljack need yer help."

"Me? They can't decipher the virus and reverse it?"

"...H-how...how could they...?" Gadget almost sobbed, still thinking about what the Decepticons did to Prowl.

"It was encrypted with a code they haven't seen before." said Ironhide.

"Very well. Let's get going. Come on Gadget, we need to hurry to the base," he spoke in a calming manner, hugging her against him.

"Yer gonna need Earth forms first."

"Right, that might help." Ironhide drove off, leading them to a more traveled road. They followed, running behind him.

\- - -

Once at a more populated area, they hid, poking their heads out to get a look at the vehicles. Gadget smiled as she saw a red Pontiac Grand Am SE. _Cute, sleek and fuel efficient. Girly but not so much,_ she smiled, scanning it. Perceptor looked for one was well. He saw a few that were interesting, but none that called out to him. Then a few big cars and suv's drove past. One Jeep in particular caught his eye. He eyed a Jeep Compass with a smile. It was yellow but he scanned it in anyway and modified the paint job as he downloaded it. He transformed and became a red Compass. "Ooo, I love it, Percie," Gadget smiled. She winked with a smile before transforming into the smaller, red Pontiac.

"Okay now let's get on back to base." said Ironhide. Both nodded and followed Ironhide. Gadget playfully bumped Perceptor's tailgate with her bumper in a nuzzling motion. Ironhide sighed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

Chapter 4

Soon they arrived at the base. Ironhide reported in to Optimus to let him know Perceptor was there. ' _Good Ironhide, I'll meet you in the command room._ '

' _Alright, Ironhide out._ ' They pulled in and transformed, going straight to the command room.

Optimus wasn't the only one there; Ratchet and Wheeljack were there as well. "Grampa!" Wheeljack was almost knocked over.

"G-Gadget...!" Wheeljack said in surprise "When did you get here?" Ratchet was just smiling at this.

"...I came with Percie," she smiled. "Oh, I missed you the most," she almost whimpered. Wheeljack had found her abandoned when she was just a sparkling and had raised her ever since. Wheeljack smiled. Gadget smiled back before letting go. She turned to Ratchet and gave him a more respectable hug. "Of course I knew you'd be here, Teacher."

Ratchet smiled again. "Of course, someone has got to put Jack back together every time he blows up."

Gadget laughed. "He doesn't do it that often," she smiled. She looked at Optimus and bowed her head respectively. "Sir...it's good to serve under you again."

"It's nice to see you again Gadget." Optimus said. She lifted her head and smiled. She suppressed the urge to hug him and respectively held out her hand. Optimus smiled. "It's okay Gadget." he said.

"Oh..." she smiled, hugging him anyway. "It's just so good to see everyone."

Perceptor smiled. "It's great to see everyone," he agreed. He turned to Ratchet. "Ironhide has informed me that there is a virus in need of my decoding skills?"

"Oh, yes." said Ratchet.

Gadget looked up at Optimus, having since let go. "Is...Is Prowl okay...?" she asked worriedly.

"He's holding in there. Jazz is with him."

"That's good. He at least has his bonded to help ease some of the suffering," Perceptor smiled a bit.

"You can go see him if you want." Ratchet said "I think Bumblebee is already there."

Gadget nodded. "We should all go. Perceptor can start work on helping him." Optimus nods in agreement.

Ratchet agreed. "Then let's go. He needs some old friends and our medical know how," said Wheeljack. So, the four of them headed to Medical Bay.

\- - -

When the four of them went into the Medical Bay, Jazz was trying to help Prowl drink some energon. Bumblebee saw Perceptor and Gadget. "Gadget!" he cried, running over to her.

"Hey, Bee!" They shared an enthusiastic hug. "Oh Primus it's so good to see you!" she smiled.

"You too."

"You've grown a little bit since I last saw you," she smiled, patting him on the head. He blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gadget...n-not in front of the guys..." She gave him a mischievous wink and smirk and stopped. She was like a big sister to him growing up. She looked over were Jazz was still helping Prowl.

"Jazz man," she smiled. "How's the Cop doing?" she asked a bit more seriously. She sighed to see his weakened state and Decepticon armor he was too weak to change out of. She looked down sadly when she saw the Decepticon symbol and "to punish and enslave" etched on him.

"Oh, hey Gadget." Jazz said as he looked up at her.

"Hey..." she said solemnly. She came over and sat next to them. "...Prowl...Old friend?" she asked, concerned. She was worried for the tactician she loved as an older brother.

Very weak red optics slowly looked towards her. "...G-Gadget...?"

She smiled solemnly and took his hand into hers. "Yeah...it's me. You look worse than an outdated data pad of complex formulas."

"...S-Sorry..."

"I was expecting a laugh, you silly cop..." she smiled. Tears started to fall from her optics as she gently rested her head against him. "Oh Prowl...how could they do this to you...?" She carefully hugged him, her tears mixing with his leaking energon.

"..."

Jazz put an arm around her. "Hey Lil Red, it's gonna be cool. He'll get better now with Perceptor here."

She nodded weakly and slowly let go. "S...sorry Prowl..." she choked, slowly sitting up. Perceptor came over and looked at Jazz.

"Can you lie him back down? I'd like to start scanning and getting the code off the virus."

"Yeah sure." said Jazz.

Gadget helped him and they carefully helped Prowl lie down on the berth. "Hello Prowl," Perceptor smiled solemnly. "I'm going to do everything that I can possibly do to make that virus go away. You can bet my spark that I won't stop until I find a way." Prowl weakly stare up at him. "I'm sorry we had to meet each other like this. I'm sorry for what they did to you," he sighed, taking Prowl's hand.

"... _ **-cough-**_..."

Perceptor sighed before letting go. "The sooner I start the sooner this will be over for everyone..."

"Yeah..." said Jazz, as he went to calm Prowl who was still coughing. Perceptor, with Ratchet's help carefully started his scans. Gadget helped Jazz get Prowl calm by aiding his breathing as Jazz used another cleaning cloth. "Easy baby."

Gadget slowly and gently helped him keep his head titled back. "Just take slow easy, intakes..." Weak red optics closed a bit in pain. "I'm sorry, Prowl..." Gadget sighed.

After a bit, Preceptor soon finished his scans. He sighed heavily. "Now the real work begins. This is a very rare code. I just hope I can decode it quickly enough."

"You can do it Preceptor." said Wheeljack.

"I know you can, you're smart, Percie," smiled Gadget.

"Yeah Preceptor, dude," said Jazz "if anyone can help Prowler it's you."

"Thank you all for your encouragement. I shall try. Could you show me to our new quarters?"

"Yeah, come on." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"It's good to see you doing well, Bee," Perceptor smiled as said youngling led him to his new room. Bumblebee just smiled again.

Prowl finally calmed down again. "Everything is going to be okay Prowler." Jazz said with a smile "Preceptor will whip up an anti-virus in no time." Prowl weakly smiled back at him.

"My Percie can decode anything. You're going to get cured, I promise," Gadget whimpered as she hugged him.

"...T-Thanks...G-Gadget..."

"No problem, Prowl. I'm just glad you're alive...but..." She sighed heavily. "I wish you weren't like this..." She fiercely wiped at her optics. "Look at me...I'm so weak... Crying like a sparkling..."

"...N-No...I-I'm the one...t-that's weak..."

"What? Why say such a thing?" Gadget questioned.

"...C-Cause it's the truth...L-Look at me...A-At what I...h-have become..."

"You...You're just sick. Those creeps took advantage of you. What do you mean weak? Weak because you couldn't stop what happened? Stop being a psycho-bot! Get a grip!" Weak red optics looked at her in shock and surprise. She sighed heavily. "Prowl...you cannot blame yourself. You are being honorable in taking responsibility and being sorry for what you did... But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't fight back. You had no control over who you were as Barricade. Everything's going to be alright. Just let it go."

"She's right baby." Jazz said gently. He looked at them both for a moment, and then started to cry. "Prowler..."

"...I...I'm sorry...f-for all of it...I...I can't erase...the faces...of those innocent...innocent younglings...I can't forget..."

"Prowler, ya don't have to keep saying sorry. We know."

Gadget swallowed a sob and tried to keep calm. "Prowl...it will take time...but... You will heal. The memories will fade, you'll move on... You'll heal from it. You just need to forgive yourself..." she smiled, hugging him again.

She laid down on the other side of him, still hugging him. Jazz sighed. "Lil' Red speaks the truth, baby."

"...B-But..."

"...Would you have done the things you did on your own? Would the Prowl we know, kill innocents just because they were on the opposing side?" Gadget asked.

"..."

"Don't tell me ya hafta think on that one..." sighed Jazz.

"...N-No..."

"That's what I thought."

"See? It's not your fault. You couldn't stop yourself. Please...just let it go... Forgive yourself...We all know you're sorry, okay?" Prowl cuddled into Jazz.

He smiled and decided to lie down next to him. Gadget smiled. Prowl cuddled into Jazz again, resting his head against him. "Yer surrounded by bots that love you. Don't think badly of yourself."

Prowl nods weakly. "...J-Jazz..."

"I second that," smiled Gadget, slowly sitting up. "You're Prowl, the great Autobot tactician. You're better than those Decepti-creeps!" she smiled. Prowl smiled weakly. "That's better," Gadget chuckled. "That's the Prowl I know."

\- - -

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had long since left Perceptor's new lab. He sighed heavily looking at a mess of datapads and computer screens. He had a few surface tidbits of the virus code solved, but progressed seemed slow and difficult. But he was determined to find a cure. He rested his head on the desk, thinking through everything he knew. "That's it!" he smiled, finally figuring out the next stream to the code. He input the data and took a deep breath. "Now...if I could only do this at half the pace, then Prowl might have a chance. Those idiots... I hope they stay hidden... If I find them... They will be face to face with my laser fire..." He sighed and worked on trying to figure out the next parts.

\- - -

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Starscream had long forgotten about "Barricade". He hadn't even wondered why he suddenly disappeared after Megatron died. The others were still worried. It had been a week now and he still hadn't come back. Some of his close friends worried the most. "We should find Barricade." one spoke.

"Yes, but what about LORD Starscream?" he asked, annoyed at the traitor's leadership.

"We report to him, but we go anyway."

"Yeah..." sneered the other one.

"He won't even know." spoke another. The two friends of Barricade secretly left the base and went in search of him.

\- - -

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base Jazz was helping Prowl drink some energon. "That's it Prowler, baby." Jazz said gently.

"I-I'll...feel...better...once...th-this...virus...is gone..." he sighed between sips.

"I know Perceptor is working on it."

"Hey, Prowl," smiled Gadget as she came in. She held a syringe of blue liquid in her hand.

"What ya got Gadget?" Jazz asked.

"Percie is still working hard, okay Prowl? This isn't much but..." She came over to him. "With my help, he was able to create a serum that will at least knock out some of the symptoms. This will take some of the discomfort away," she smiled.

"...R-Really...?"

"Really," she smiled. She waited for him to finish drinking before carefully injecting the syringe in his neck. "It should at least stop your leaking energon and some of the pain. I believe it's what the humans call medicine." Jazz smiled. Gadget smiled back to see Prowl breathing a lot easier. "That should last eight earth hours. I'll give you more each cycle until Percie gets done."

"..T-Thank you..." Prowl smiled weakly.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you," she sighed solemnly. "It hurts to see my 'big brother' in such pain." Prowl weakly sat up. Gadget smiled at him. "Makes you feel better huh?"

"...Y-Yeah..."

She smiled. She looked sadly at his Barricade form. Then, she got an idea. "You feel strong enough to wash up in the rack?"

Prowl looked confused. "A good wash to get rid of that energon ya been leaking baby." Jazz said as he smiled as well.

"Well, I was also thinking about getting that paint job off. We can at least try that since you're too weak to scan something else."

"What ya think Prowler?"

"...A...w-warm...wash...sounds great..."

Jazz smiled. "Come on baby. Let's get ya to the wash racks then."

Gadget smiled, "I'll go get the paint remover from the medical supply room and mix it up special."

"We'll meet ya there Gadget." Jazz said with his own smile as he helped Prowl off the berth. Prowl had a weak smile on his face, liking how good the "medicine" made him feel. "Wanna try and walk some Prowler?"

"...A-A little..." he said, trying to walk on his own. Jazz smiled as he helped guiding him towards the wash racks. They passed other Autobots on the way. They smiled, glad Prowl was doing better. There was a select few that still weren't sure.

"He still looks like a 'Con." some whispered.

"But...Prime said..." others whispered.

"...J-Jazz... ...I-I'm not sure...I-I want...t-to do this...a-anymore..."

"Don't you listen to them... It's okay... For some, it will take time. Once you're better and you can scan something and change your symbol, they'll stop."

"...A-Are you sure...?"

"Don't worry, baby... Everything is going to be okay..." Jazz nuzzled against him, sending calming pulses to his spark. This seemed to calm Prowl down as they finally arrived at the wash racks. Gadget caught up to them, holding a big wash cloth and a spray bottle of liquid. "Got it Gadget?" Jazz asked.

"Yep," she smiled. "I mixed it up as a normal, but I added twice as much water to make it less harsh. It might be too much for his weak body at normal strength."

"Then let's get started." Gadget set her things down and turned on the water flow. She checked the temperature, knowing how sensitive Prowl was with his water. Jazz smiled as he helped keep Prowl standing. Once, warm enough, she motioned for Jazz to bring him under the water. "Okay, come on baby." Prowl tensed a bit at the sudden feel of water, but immediately relaxed as the warm water trickled down his frame. Gadget watched sadly as a pool of blue gathered at his feet as it went down the drain. Jazz watched as well, ready if Prowl needed him.

His optics closed. "Enjoying this aren't you?" smiled Gadget.

"It's been awhile with that nasty virus." said Jazz.

"You never even gave him a bath?" Gadget asked, surprised.

"It always bothered him when we tried."

"How come?" she asked, allowing for either to answer.

"...I-It just...did..." Prowl answered softly and weakly.

"Hmmm, maybe it was the weakness of your protoform," she said.

"...M-Maybe..."

"No, I'd say definitely. Protoforms are delicate as it is, but with a virus making it weaker? Yeah." She turned to Jazz. "Why don't you start washing him? I'll try getting rid of this paint job." She picked up the spray bottle and wash cloth she had brought.

"Sure thing Gadget." said Jazz.

She carefully stretched out his arm and sprayed the bottle on the car armor parts. "You let me know if it starts to sting Prowl. It shouldn't."

"...O-Okay..." She smiled and started carefully scrubbing the paint off. It was slowly coming off. Prowl started to quiver a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Prowler, ya okay?"

"...J-Jazz...t-that tickles there..." Gadget giggled.

"Oops, I forgot your wings are sensitive." Gadget smiled, slowly moving down his frame, leaving pure metal toned car armor in her wake. "I'm sure this'll keep the others from still calling ya a 'Con, baby."

"...I-I...h-hope...so..."

"WHAT? What do you mean, 'others calling him a Con'?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"On our way here some of the other bots were calling Prowler a 'Con."

She squeezed the washcloth in her hand, dripping the paint remover onto her arm. "How long has this been going on?" she growled.

"Not sure." said Jazz "I think Prime tried to explain it to them but I think some still didn't get the message."

"Who is it? I'll make sure they get the message," she growled. She became aware of some red tint to the water and a dripping sensation down her arm. "Slagit!" she yelled, throwing the washcloth down.

"Gadget, calm down."

She took a few intakes. "It just...just pissed me off is all..." she sighed.

"I know how ya feel."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "No one's tried to hurt you have they?"

"...N-No..."

"Good," she said, rinsing off her arm before picking up the wash cloth again. She wrung it out down the drain before going back to getting the paint off Prowl.

"Knowing the twins, they could try." said Jazz.

"Those two lambos better not or I'll give them a paint job and a beating they'll never forget." Jazz laughed. Gadget just smirked. "You know I would."

"Yeah, ya would. Ratch would too. He'd do a worse job than you."

"Yep," she nodded. Prowl just weakly smiled. "Yikes Prowl, those teeth are scary," Gadget said sadly. "Don't worry though. Ratchet and I will help you look more like you once you're strong enough."

Prowl looked down at the floor sadly. "...S-Sorry..."

"Don't be... I shouldn't have said anything..." she replied, looking down at the tinted water as well.

\- - -

Soon, Prowl was done and Gadget and Jazz helped walk him over to him over to the drying racks, making sure to grab some towels instead. "Okay baby, let's dry ya off." Gadget and Jazz took one towel each, gently rubbing off all the water.

"I bet you feel better now, huh?" Gadget smiled, discarding the dirty towel.

"...Y-Yeah... ...T-Thanks..." Both mech and femme smiled at him.

"Let's get you back to bed then," suggested Gadget. "You need rest."

"Come on Prowler." Jazz smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

Once back in Medical Bay, both helped Prowl lie down on the berth. "You get some sleep now. I'll get another dose of medicine ready for Jazz to give you later. Be right back okay?"

"..O-Okay..." Gadget smiled and left Medical Bay. Jazz smiled and sat next to Prowl on the berth.

Little did they know, two Decepticons were headed their way. "You sure he's in Medical Bay?"

"Yeah, that's where his signal is coming from. Don't know why the Auto-scum would help him."

"Unless they have Barricade captured."

"...Maybe... Be prepared to fight, but don't go in guns blazing. We need to be quiet about it."

"Yes we must rescue Barricade from the Autobots." They turned the corner and went in quietly. They flashed their weapons, but sighed in relief to find Jazz fast asleep next to Prowl.

"Hey, they got rid of Barricade's paint job."

"Wonder why that is?" the other asked.

"We can ask later. Let's get him away from these Autobots."

"That puny scum next to him...what a lousy guard." The two started to near the berth. "Okay, no sudden moves."

"Right," said the other as each carefully took an arm to lift him off the berth.

Prowl slowly awoke. "...H-Huh...?"

"Hey, Barricade. We're getting you out of here," said the first one.

Prowl looked shocked, trying to fight off their grip on him. "...L-Let go...o-of me... ...J-Jazz...!"

"What's up with you? Don't be crazy. These stupid Autobots have you captured. We're bringing you back to base," the second said. Both tightened their hold and pulled him into a sitting position.

"...I-I said...l-let go...!"

"We're already too late. Those stupid 'Scums have already brainwashed you," said the second. "You've GOT to come with us now." Jazz slowly stirred, noticing the berth felt different.

"..I-I'm n-not going...! ...Y-You Decepticons get...o-off me..!"

"He's gone crazy, we have to get him back quickly," said the first as the two finally pulled him off the berth into a standing position.

"..Wha?" Jazz spoke sleepily.

"...J-Jazz...! ...H-Help me...!"

"PROWLER!"

Gadget came into the room, the medicine in her hand. "Okay Prowl..." she started, her smile quickly turning into a look of anger. "You slaggers get off of him!" Jazz jumped off the berth, taking out his weapon.

"C'mon! Pedal to the metal!" the first said. They quickly pulled him away, his weak body unable to struggle against them.

"We'll get you some nice help and your paint job back, Barricade," said the second.

"Leave him alone you 'Cons!" Jazz said. Gadget set the medicine down and fired at both Decepticons' legs.

"Ow! We got to get Barricade out of here!"

"What in the Slag is going on in my-...! HEY! You let my patient go!" cried Ratchet.

"Ratch! The 'Cons got Prowler!"

"Slag!" cried the first as Gadget shot at their legs again. Ratchet fired too.

"They're too many! Let's go!" cried the second. They dropped Prowl with a clang and scrambled out.

Jazz raced towards his mate. "Prowler! You okay baby?" he asked as he gently help him up.

"...N-no... _ **-cough cough-**_ D-don't...want to...go back..."

"Where do you hurt?" Gadget asked rushing over.

"And don't come back!" Ratchet shouted after the Decepticons.

"Yer not going back Prowler. We'll make sure of it."

Gadget borrowed some things from a nearby tray and worked on Prowl's injuries from the two dropping him. "Everyone alright?" Ratchet asked coming over.

"I think so." said Jazz as he looked over at Gadget fixing up Prowl.

"There, you're alright now." Prowl started to cry, scared out of his logic processors.

Jazz gently took Prowl into his arms. "Easy Prowler, it's okay now."

"...Th-they...th-they came back...for me... I-I don't WANT to go back!"

"You won't." Jazz said gently "It's going to be okay, baby." He took slow, deep intakes as Jazz took him over to the bed and laid him down. Gadget sighed in relief as she came over.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked him.

"...I-I don't...w-want to go back..."

"You won't. They're going to be in a lot of trouble when Starscream finds out. Besides, they won't be trying the same thing again."

"I'm locking Medical Bay at night from now on," growled Ratchet "If anybody wants to come in, they'll have to talk to me."

"See Prowler, everything is going to be alright now." Jazz said with a smile.

"Gadget, I'm leaving you in charge for awhile. I'm going to tell Prime about the new security issue."

"Yes teacher," she nodded. With that Ratchet heads off to do just that. Gadget came and sat next to Prowl. She did a quick scan and nodded an okay. "You're alright now. I've got more medicine on the table there for later." She took his hand into hers. "Don't worry about anything. You just focus on getting better. I want my big brother tactician back," she smiled.

"That was some kickin' shooting Lil' Red."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Prowl smiled a bit, breathing a little more at ease. "Th-thank you...b-both of you... I-I'm...o-one lucky...bot..."

"Well of course you are Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"Can't forget-..."

"Prowl! Are you alright?" a familiar voice shouted.

"...Bumblebee..." Gadget smiled as said bot burst into the room.

"He's okay Bee," said Jazz.

"He was just about to get some sleep," Gadget said in a serious tone, smirking.

"Oh. I just wanted make sure he was okay." Gadget smiled at him.

"It's alright Bee. You can talk for a little bit." Bumblebee smiled as he headed over. Gadget smiled at him.

"Hey Prowl..." Bumblebee said.

"...B-Bee..." Prowl weakly smiled at him.

"You feeling better?"

"...A-A bit..."

"That's good," Bumblebee smiled. Jazz smiled too. "Prowl...I'll help stand guard. I won't let them try to take you again," Bumblebee said seriously.

"...Y-You will...d-do that...?"

He nodded and took one of Prowl's hands into both of his. "I've always looked up to you. Of course I will."

"Now Bee..." warned Gadget. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You can help, but I don't want you to put yourself in harms way either."

"She's right." said Jazz.

Bumblebee sighed. "You always did patronize me..."

Gadget laughed. "Because we care, Bumblebee. We wouldn't want Prowl to have anymore company. Besides, he doesn't want you to get hurt either." Bumblebee sighed, looking towards Prowl again.

"...D-don't...look at...me...like that...you know...w-we're right... We're just...looking out...for you..." Bumblebee sighed, knowing he couldn't win against the three older bots.

"Prowl needs his rest now Bee." said Gadget.

"Okay... Get better Prowl. It's good to have you back." Prowl weakly smiled at him again. Bumblebee smiled back. "Goodnight," he said as he left Medical Bay. He waved to Ratchet and Optimus coming in. The two smiled as he passed.

"So, I've accepted Ratchet's security terms. Gadget, you are to help install a special comm. link device so wounded Autobots can get help when they need it."

Gadget nodded. "Alright Prowl, time for YOU to get some sleep and Ratchet and I will make sure what happened tonight doesn't happen anymore."

"...O-Okay..."

Gadget smiled and went over to talk with Optimus and Ratchet. Prowl watched sleepily. "Go ahead, baby. You need rest so you can get better." Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl slowly going back into recharge. Prowl finally lost his battle with sleep and fell into recharge as Optimus left Medical Bay. Ratchet and Gadget worked on getting the comm. link system given to them installed in Ratchet's office. They tried to work quietly before going out of Medical Bay to finish connecting the system. Jazz tried to stay awake as well. His visor slowly dimmed as he watched Prowl sleep. "Maybe I'll just...chill out next to him for a nano-sec." Jazz tried to fight it. Ratchet and Gadget soon finished and came back. Gadget laughed a bit to find Jazz fast asleep, cuddled up next to Prowl.

"I guess the both of them needed rest." Ratchet said with his own smile.

"Yep," Gadget agreed. "I'm going to go check on my bonded and see if he's gone to bed yet. See you tomorrow," Gadget smiled.

Ratchet laughed a bit. "Knowing Perceptor he's properly slaving away in that lab." he said.

"At least it's not one of his silly projects," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left Medical Bay locking the door behind her and switching the comm. link system on. Ratchet watched her leave for a bit before going back to bed.

\- - -

The next morning, Optimus was the only awake from last night. Gadget was fast in recharge, cuddled next to Perceptor in their shared bed. Jazz and Prowl were still asleep as well. Perceptor slowly awoke. He smiled at Gadget lying next to him. "I'm sorry Gadget..." he whispered to her. "I just can't sleep until I finish that anti-virus for our friend, Prowl. I know you'll understand."

"...Percie..." she smiled in her sleep. He just smiled and kissed her on her face plate before getting up and going back to the lab. He quietly roamed the halls and locked his lab door behind him. He went over to the computers and data pads, getting straight to work. He sat there, inputting different codes and rearranging numbers. "Almost there. I just need a few more lines of the code," he said somewhat proudly.

\- - -

Meanwhile, in Medical Bay, a certain bot was not sleeping well at all. More memories of the past were showing up in his dreams. _**Weak optics opened to bright lights and muffled voices.**_ _ **"Are you sure you can do this Shockwave?"**_

 _ **"With Hook's help I can, mighty Megatron. I can lock the virus away but I'll need Hook's help for the rest." Megatron? So...that's who took him away from Jazz.**  
_

 _ **"Do what ever you can. I want the Autobot to work for us."**  
_

 _ **"Hook is a skilled craftsmech. I don't doubt his abilities."  
**_

 _ **"Let's hope I don't either..." Megatron left the room, Hook coming in after him.  
**_

 _ ** _ **"I'll get things ready, Shockwave. You suppress that virus."  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **"Don't boss me around. You do your job and I'll do mine. Keep his processors in tact. Megatron wants his mind calculating plans for our side."  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **"No problem." Prowl's weak optics widened. Not only was he captured by the Decepticons, but they were going to REFORMAT him?  
 _ **His spark started to call out to his mate, hoping Jazz would find him in time.**  
_**_**_

 _ **"...N-no...cough I...I don't...want to...w-work for...cough Y-You can't... J-Jazz..."  
**_

 _ **"You don't have a choice," growled Shockwave. Hook laughed.**_

 _ ** _ **"No one will hear you scream except us," he smirked. His optics widened in fear. His spark called out more readily to Jazz. Shockwave made quick work of strapping him down and jamming in the upload cord to suppress the virus. Hook smirked as he prepared everything he needed and brought it over. "Fine, he's all yours. Remember to leave his processor intact. Megatron wants his logic unharmed.**_**_

 _ ** _ **"I will. Just your normal reformatting."**_**_

 _ **"You better," Shockwave replied as he left the room.**  
_

 _ **"Now for the fun," smirked Hook. Prowl started to struggle against the restraints.**  
_

"...N-no...please...d-don't..."

Prowl's cries slowly awaken Jazz. "Prowler?"

 _ **Hook began his work, adding to the torture by not off lining Prowl first. He took him apart piece by piece, replacing plating and a few circuits. Prowl's cries of pain and fear were music to his audios.**_ _**Prowl's spark kept calling out for Jazz.**_ "STOP! Please stop! I-I...d-don't want to...Ahhh! W-work...for...you...!" This fully awoke Jazz and started to get him to worry.

"Prowl? Yo Prowler!" he said, gently shaking the bot. Prowl just continued to cry out in his sleep.

 _ **Hook laughed as more plating was removed and replaced.**_ "N-No...! Jazz!"

"Prowler! Wake up baby!" Prowl clawed and fought in his sleep. "Come on baby." Jazz called out to him worriedly "Wake up, Prowler." Optics shot open as Prowl gasped weakly. He noticed Jazz and grapsed onto him tightly, a clawed hand digging into his arm. Jazz winced but let Prowl hold on for dear life. "Easy baby... it was just a bad dream..." Prowl shook his head weakly.

"N-no...it...it wasn't... I-it was...a m-memory..." he shuddered, gripping Jazz a bit tightly for a moment.

"Memory...?" Jazz asked curious and worried.

"...I-it was... I was...r-remembering... H-How I... H-how I became..." Prowl shuddered in fear, tears slowly starting to form.

Jazz figured out what he was going to say. "...Oh Prowl..." He moved out of the tight embrace and laid back down on top of his chest where his spark was. He hugged him tightly. "It's going to be alright, baby." Prowl was still crying. "It's okay baby. It's over," he spoke gently.

"...But..."

"Just go back to sleep, Prowler. I'm right here."

"...I-I can't..."

"That was a long time ago. Everything's alright now, baby." Jazz used his spark to try and calm Prowl down and get him to go back to sleep. "It's over and your safe now, Prowler. You aren't going back and no one will hurt you anymore," he spoke softly. Prowl slowly closed his optics but couldn't fall back asleep. He started to cough again. Jazz did a quick scan and found Prowl's symptoms coming back. He tried to get up but Prowl wouldn't let him. Jazz sighed knowing he couldn't leave him. "Jazz to Gadget. Can you read me?"

"H-Huh? What time is it?" a sleepy voice came over the comm. link.

"It's nine A. M. Earth time. I need help with Prowl."

"Oh…" Gadget yawned. "I'll be right there with some more medicine." With that she terminated the comm. link and got out of bed. "Percie?" she asked as she noticed he was no longer in the berth. "Perceptor?" she asked more loudly. "Perceptor!" she yelled as she walked out of the room. She yelled his name in worry as she rushed down the hall. She ran to his lab and pounded on the door. "If you're in there, so help me! I'll blast you into a pile of scrap metal!" Inside, Perceptor jumped and recognized the rage in his mate's voice. He slowly and cautiously came to the door and opened it.

"M-morning…G-Gadget…" he stumbled, worried about the angry femme standing before him.

"YOU SLAGGER!" she lunged at him. He braced for the worst but was surprised that all she did was hug him. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again…" He sighed in relief and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep. I'm so close to solving the virus… I didn't want to wake you…"

"Please do next time," she smiled up at him.

"I will. I'm sorry I worried you but I'd like to get back to work. The sooner I help Prowl the better."

"Slag! I need to get him some more medicine! Thanks for reminding me. Don't work too hard, Percie," she said kissing him.

"I'll try not to," he smiled. He watched her race off back to the room before closing and locking his lab again.

\- - -

Jazz was trying to help Prowl breath easy and get to sleep while he waited. He caressed Prowl's face plates and sent calming feelings through his spark. "Easy Prowler…"

"Sorry I took so long…" Gadget panted. "I got worried when Perceptor wasn't in the berth with me." She took a few calming intakes and came over with some more medicine. "Easy Prowl, help is here," she said as she grabbed a nearby cleaning cloth to get up the few bits of energon that started to leak again. With Jazz's help, she carefully got him into a sitting position to drink the medicine. "There we go. That should help." She helped him lay back down. "You go back to sleep now. Doctor's orders."

"I'll make sure he does."

"I know you will," Gadget smiled. "I'm going to go get some energon for Percie and me."

"How's it coming anyway?"

"He says he's very close. Maybe we'll have a cure by the end of this Earth day."

"I hope so."

"You get some rest too, Jazz. Don't wear yourself un-functional taking care of him."

"I won't." Gadget smiled and left the medical bay to go help Perceptor. Prowl immediately fell asleep with his bonded resting close to his spark. Jazz looked at his arm, still leaking a bit. He had forgotten to mention it to Gadget. He sighed and got up just enough to grab some bandages. He wrapped them around his arm and made a note to tell her or the CMO himself later. He curled back up against Prowl and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

Chapter 6

"So, let me get this straight." Starscream said with a sneer at the two returning 'Cons "You two went to the Autobots' base on your own?"

"But we had to rescue Barricade from those Autobots." The first said.

"Yeah, they mess with his memory chips or something case he thinks he's one of them." The second said.

"Here's my order." Starscream said with another sneer "Forget about Barricade."

"But Starscream..."

"Barricade is dead to us."

"But...but Star-..."

"That's LORD Starscream to you! Forget about that light weight! I never cared for him anyway! NEVER speak of him again or I'll dismantle you!"

\- - -

Later that afternoon, Gadget had long since shared an energon break with Perceptor before letting him get back to work. She too went into her own lab to tinker away. She decided that since Perceptor was helping out Prowl, she would too. She looked over all the different schematics of Prowl's protoform design as well Earth cop cars. "Might as well help him look like his old self again," she smiled. She studied the data carefully, trying to come up with something that just screamed Prowl. She smiled as she put together a body design that was almost perfect. "Hmm, no… Needs something else…" She was just about to switch some parts around on the computer model when Perceptor came bursting in.

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE SOLVED IT!"

"Solved what?" Gadget asked, surprise and confusion on her face.

"The virus! I've decoded it and I've got an anti-virus ready to go!" he said, his face glowing with success and pride.

"Oh Primus! That's wonderful!" Gadget smiled as she rushed over and hugged him tightly. "That's just great! Prowl will be so happy!"

"…Yes…I hope it works."

"Oh…I know it will. You're the best Scientist we've got."

"But what-…"

"Gramps? He just experiments and only half of his things work. You…You're amazing."

"I'm flattered but…I learned from the others. So…I owe it to them."

"C'mon!" Gadget smiled as she let go of the hug. "We've got to tell Teacher and Gramps!" Perceptor was almost dragged out of Gadget's lab and down the hall.

"Gadget, ahhhh!" She just smiled as she half dragged her bond mate to the Medical Bay.

\- - -

Gadget practically yelled over the comm. link in her excitement once they arrived at Medical Bay. "Calm down, Gadget. What's all the yelling about?"

"Sorry…" she murmured as she took some calming intakes and tried to compose herself. "It's just…"

"Gadget? Something wrong?" asked another familiar voice.

"Gramps? What were you… Oh! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, getting a bit embarrassed.

"No, Jack and I were just having some quiet time together."

"Oh…"

"Is there something wrong?" Wheeljack asked again.

Gadget took a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement yet again. "PERCY SOVLED THE VIRUS!" she squeaked.

"I have an anti-virus ready to go. Whenever Prowl feels up to it," added Perceptor.

"Great, I'll open the lock and we can tell Jazz and Prowl."

"Good job Perceptor. You bonded with a genius, Gadget," Wheeljack smiled.

"…Grampa." She blushed. She could feel him just smile at her. The door unlocked and Perceptor and Gadget came in. They smiled to see both spark mates asleep. Jazz snuggled closer in his sleep and it was then that Gadget could see his wrapped arm. "Oh no…what… Prowl… It must have been when he woke up from another nightmare." Perceptor looked at her curiously as Ratchet and Wheeljack came out of Ratchet's office. She quietly went over and checked over his arm, being careful not to wake him. She slowly undid the bandages and carefully checked it over. Three distinct gashes from Prowl's claws covered it. The arm was crunched a bit in some places, leaking energon over the dried bits. "…Jazz… Being there for Prowl…" she said mostly to herself.

"What happened?" Perceptor asked not knowing the story. Gadget ignored him and reached for a tray of tools. "Gadget?"

"Gadget, what happened? Did Prowl do something to Jazz?" Ratchet asked in a serious, but not upset tone.

"…He…I think he had a nightmare this morning."

"…Well, it was more like a memory. About when he was reformatted into Barricade," spoke a familiar voice "Frightened him and me down to the spark."

"Jazz?" Gadget asked the now awake mech. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few moments."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, it's okay Lil' Red. I needed to get up." He lay still as Gadget finished working on his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Prowl hurt you?"

"Truth is I forgot…besides… He wasn't hurtin' me on purpose. He was scared ta death. He just hugged me a little too tight."

"Well, I'll just have to erase that point and time so he doesn't become a danger to you or himself."

"I'd ask Prowl's opinion of that first, Ratchet," Wheeljack said, taking his bonded's arm.

"Alright…I'll ask first."

"So, what's with the party?" Jazz asked as he sat up fully and moved his newly repaired arm around. Gadget tried to keep her composure as she cleaned up the tray.

"I've got the anti-virus ready," Perceptor smiled.

"Alright! 'Bout time."

"…J-Jazz…? Wha-why's everyone here?" Prowl added as his weak optics looked at the group of three in the room.

"Percie cracked the virus!" Gadget squealed. "We can finally get rid of it after so many vorns…"

"…R-really…?"

"Really…" Perceptor smiled. "It will be good to have you back to your old self again."

"…"

"Prowler? Isn't that awesome?"

"…Y-Yeah…" he said, trying to blink back tears. Jazz smiled and hugged him.

"Well, let's get to it then, shall we?" Wheeljack asked.

"Right. Percie, go get the anti-virus. Gramps, you and I will get the computer set up and ready to go. Let's get to it." Ratchet looked at her with a smirk on his face, arms crossed in mock irritation. "Oh!" Gadget blushed. "Sorry teacher, giving orders in YOUR MedBay…"

"I couldn't have given them better myself," he replied, the smirk turning into a smile. Gadget just smiled and Perceptor left while she and Wheeljack went over to a special computer and started getting things ready.

"I hope Lil' Red doesn't turn into you, doc. One is enough," Jazz said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ratchet replied in a joking manner.

"…Nothin doc…" he smiled. Ratchet smiled back and came over.

"Prowl, is it okay if I do a full check up? I just want to see how you're holding up before we start."

"…N-no…it's…fine…" Jazz hopped off the berth and out of the way. Ratchet got some monitors and scanners and readied them. He started doing every check he could possibly think of. Prowl twitched a bit as his door wings were examined.

"Have you been eating enough, Prowl?"

"…I-I…I don't know…"

"I've been givin' him energon everyday," said Jazz.

"His energy levels are low."

"…Well…he hasn't been able to finish whole cubes yet."

"He needs to start. Unless he wants me to force him with a high grade drip."

"Alright, Ratch. I'll make sure he drinks more. Actually, I'll go get some right now. We haven't had any yet today." He went over and lightly kissed Prowl on his forehead. "I'll be back baby."

"Drink the whole thing if you can. You need to keep your strength up. I don't want your energy this low before the upload."

"…Doctor's orders…" Prowl replied. Ratchet stepped back and cleaned everything up.

"You check out fine, for having a virus raging through your systems." Prowl laughed a bit.

"Okay, Baby," Jazz said as he returned. He helped Prowl sit up and drink the entirety of his energon. He coughed a bit in distaste. "Doctor's orders, Prowler, you gotta drink the whole thing."

"I-It's hard when you d-don't have…a healthy…appetite…for it…"

"I know, Prowl, but ya want to get better, right?"

"…Y-yeah…" He took a deep intake and forced himself to finish it. There was immediate relief as his weak systems rejoiced at the presence of energon.

"Okay," Gadget smiled as her and Wheeljack wheeled over the special computer. The monitor flashed a "ready" screen with an upload cord lying next to it.

"Would you rather go offline for the procedure or not?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think it would be best. That way your systems don't overload and there's no risk of injury while the anti-virus does its job," added Ratchet.

"…N-Not without…Jazz…"

"I'll be right here, baby," he said as he came over and took a strong, comforting hold on Prowl's hand.

"Alright, I have it," Perceptor said as he held a data disk in his hand.

"We're ready when you are," Ratchet said to Prowl. He gave a weak nod and eased himself into recharge while Jazz sent calm pulses to his spark. Gadget came over and fully off lined him, leaving only a few vital systems running. Wheeljack helped Perceptor get the anti-virus onto the computer.

"Alright, pray to Primus everyone," smiled Perceptor. Gadget nodded and he brought over the upload cord, carefully putting it into the correct port to minimize any harm that could be done by the connection. Wheeljack typed in the orders as Gadget, Perceptor and Ratchet watched patiently.

\- - -

It only took a few breems for the anti-virus to start working. Prowl was back online, but in a deep recharge. Jazz watched over him as Perceptor and Wheeljack went to Gadget's lab to go over her design ideas. "These are great," smiled Wheeljack.

"Hmmm, I wonder which one Prowl would like." said Perceptor "There is a lot to chose from and who knows..."

"I just hope he likes ANY of them. I tried to get as close as I could using his protoform."

"Save them and let's see what Prowl thinks. Good job," Ratchet smiled.

Gadget blushed. "R-Really, sir?"

"Really."

"Should we go see if he's awake?" asked Wheeljack.

"We can try." said Ratchet. Everyone nodded and headed back into Medical Bay.

\- - -

The group pokes their heads into the Medical Bay. "Aww…Let him sleep. He needs to rest still," suggested Gadget. The others agree and they left Jazz and Prowl alone.

"Maybe tomorrow once he's rested and the anti-virus has had a chance to work," suggested Perceptor.

"I guess you're right."

\- - -

It wasn't long until Prowl awoke afterwards. He already felt better than before, the anti-virus hard at work. He smiled to see Jazz fast asleep against him. He slowly reached out a hand to the side of his faceplate. Jazz moaned and nuzzled against the clawed hand. This made Prowl smile again. He coughed a bit and took a deep, clear breath. No more energon leaking everywhere and clogging his systems. He was glad he was getting better. He slowly sat up so as not to wake Jazz and pulled him into his lap. "..My Jazz..."

"...Prowler..." he murmured in his sleep. Prowl smiled and carefully ran a hand down Jazz's back. Gadget and Perceptor had since retired to their quarters for some "alone" time, as did Ratchet and Wheeljack. Prowl smiled down at his bondmate, not ceasing his movements. He was content at just watching Jazz lie there until his systems told him he was hungry. Prowl started to notice a soft blue glow, but it didn't come from his sleeping bondmate.

He blinked and looked over at the floor. He blinked again, deliberately closing and opening his optics. "...m-my optics...?" He looked at the soft blue glow he was giving himself. "...Finally..." he almost cried, tears falling a bit. He went through how it happened in his mind. _The virus suppressed their changing back when the All Spark hit me._ "...One step closer...to being me..." Jazz stirred a bit in his recharge. He didn't fully awaken until he felt tears fall onto his helm.

"Prowler?"

Said tactician blinked back tears. "Jazz..."

Jazz slow sat up. "What's wrong baby? Why you crying?"

"...M-my optics, Jazz..."

"What about..." He gasped as he looked at the unblinking, leaking orbs. "I never thought I'd... It's so good to see those sapphires again..." Jazz smiled and carefully hug his bondmate. "Yer getting better, Prowler."

"...Yes...I am..." Both smiled at each other, their sparks connecting and pulsing as one. Prowl then realized he was still hungry. "...Jazz?"

"Yes baby?"

"My appetite's returning..." he said, a bit embarrassed.

Jazz smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get us some Energon."

Prowl smiled as Jazz got up. "Don't be too long," he added playfully.

"I won't, baby." Prowl smiled again as Jazz left the Medical Bay.

\- - -

As time passed, Prowl got better and the rest of the base soon realized how they were dealing with. It was a pretty, sunny day at the base and Jazz was leading Prowl back to his quarters. Ratchet had released him to recover the rest of the way in his own berth. The virus was completely gone and only a few minor internal repairs were left. One could see the two holding hands during this short trip. Almost all the other Autobots smiled at them. Sure Prowl still looked completely like a Decepticon, but his spark, his attitude and his brilliant blue optics told a different story. Everyone waved and smiled at them as they headed down the hall. Some chuckled and giggled at the mech couple. Prowl didn't like it. "It's like they never saw a bonded pair before." he said "I'm surprised they haven't been doing this behind Ratchet and Wheeljack's backs."

"No, Prowl. It's just the few femmes. Femmes like to gossip about anything. No one else seems to mind, baby. They weren't saying anything bad. Most of the base doesn't care about two mech bond couples. Besides, at least they know and trust who ya are," Jazz smiled.

"Yes, but I'll feel better once I'm out of this frame."

"I know baby. Gadget, Wheeljack, and Ratchet are working on that." Prowl just nodded. They stopped at Prowl's door to his quarters and opened the door. Just as the two were about to go in and get Prowl settled, Ratchet came up to them. "Ya need something Ratch?"

"It's nothing urgent. How are you feeling Prowl?"

"Better, but I would like to get out of this body."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. That's what I want to ask you. Do you feel strong enough to start the sessions?"

"Ya got a way to get Prowler back to his old body frame?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but it will take a LOT of work. I can't completely restore you to your old frame without killing you or hurting you in some way. It will have to be a few sessions."

"Very well." Prowl said "Do what you can."

"Once you're settled, Gadget wants to have a meeting in her lab. She has some design ideas and vehicle forms she thinks you'll like." Prowl nodded. Ratchet smiled and left them alone.

They went inside Prowl's room and closed the door. Prowl practically plopped down on his berth, glad to be in his own room. He smiled at all the posters and bookfiles on shelves. He particularly enjoyed the view of his desk sitting there, a few datapads on it. "Home..." he sighed happily.

Jazz smiled. "I knew ya'd like it baby." he said.

"...Though...it's missing something..." Prowl said, lifting his head and looking around.

"What is it?"

"I believe it's the berth. Come help me find out." Jazz looked confused as he came over.

"...Alright baby..." he said as he looked at the bottom of the berth, checking panels and what not. He stood up and checked the softness of the bed cushion. "S-seems alright to me. You s- AAAHHH!" Jazz yelped as two clawed hands lifted him up and pulled him on top of his captor. Prowl snuggled him close like those human teddy bears and smiled.

"Ah, there we go. That's what I was missing," he smirked.

"Prowler, you sneaky bot! Ya tricked me!"

"Of course," he smirked a bit more mischievously. "I'm a tactician. I'm supposed to be sneaky and tricky."

Jazz grumbled before snuggling against Prowl's chest, happily feeling his spark so close to his own. "I thought it was the sabetoaur's job..." he smiled. Prowl's door wings fluttered happily as he held Jazz more comfortably.

"...I just...want to stay like this all day and night... Promise... Promise you won't leave me...ever..." Jazz blinked. It sounded odd and childish coming from Prowl, but he knew how dead serious his bonded was.

"...Well, Prowl... I can't promise to NEVER leave... But I can promise we'll never be apart, ever again. I'll always love you and I'll always be here." Prowl smiled at this.

"That's good enough for me..." He closed his eyes and just lay there, enjoying Jazz's presence in his own, soft berth.

Jazz smiled back. "Ya know I love ya Prowler."

He nodded and opened his optics. He smiled a bit at the moment, but then noticed his hands and saw his face reflected in his bonded's visor. "...If...if only I could love myself..." he sighed, looking away.

"Don't worry baby." Jazz said "Ratchet said they will fix it."

"I know." He carefully moved Jazz off of him and sat up. "Let's go to the meeting. I want to start as soon as possible."

Jazz nodded. "I know ya do." he said. Jazz hopped off Prowl's berth and took his hand, helping him off as well. They headed out, hand in hand towards Gadget's lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

A smiling Gadget, Wheeljack, and Ratchet met them there. "Had a feeling you'd show up rather soon," smiled Gadget going over to hug him. Prowl smiled at her. "I'm so glad your better," she said as she released her hug. She hurriedly went back over to her computer as Wheeljack and Ratchet looked over some spare parts she had been working on for the same project.

"So what ya got Gadget?" Jazz asked.

"You'll see," she smiled. "It's for Prowl's eyes first," she smiled. She motioned him over as she got out of her seat, pulling up a bigger chair for him to sit in. He slowly sat down and looked over the different images and models on the screen. Jazz came over and looked too. He could only smile.

"Very impressive, Gadget," Prowl said. "You've really put the inventor's streak of yours to good use."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I usually don't?" Prowl just smiled. "Hmmph…" she replied crossing her arms. Prowl just laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that was more of a compliment," Jazz said.

"…Yeah… I guess so," she smiled. The other three just smiled at the small banter between them. Prowl grew quiet as he stared at the designs Gadget had come up with. She rocked back and forth on her feet, growing impatient and excited.

"Ya out did yourself Gadget." Jazz said with a smile. She just giggled. Prowl smiled a bit as he looked at the screen.

"Chosen something?" Gadget asked eagerly, leaning forward on her feet.

"Yeah, I think I have."

"Ooo, I knew you'd like that one," Gadget smiled as she came over. "I had to rework the design four times, but... it's Nissan Cop car form."

"I thank you for all of this, Gadget." Prowl said.

"No problem. I just thought since Percie was working on the virus, I could help with your looks," she smiled.

Prowl smiled back before looking at Ratchet. "When can we get started?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Prowl nods as he stood up from the chair.

"I suppose I should get some rest then. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Prowl," Gadget smiled as he left the room.

"He sure is eager. Is that okay?" Wheeljack asked concerned as he rested his head on Ratchet's shoulder with his arm around him.

"Prowl, wait for me baby," Jazz said, waving hurried goodbyes.

"You would be too if you looked like a Decepticon." Ratchet said "So I don't blame him."

"Me either..." sighed Gadget. "He needs this Grampa. He looks scary and he doesn't want to anymore."

Wheeljack nodded. "Well, goodnight Gadget. Don't stay up too late," he said as he dragged Ratchet off playfully.

"I won't." Both stole a kiss as they left the room. Gadget just laughed and shook her head. She was still amused that her teacher and her "grandfather" were an item.

\- - -

That night, Prowl tossed and turned in his berth. The day's events and his joy of getting better had triggered the memories of his torture. Unfortunately, Jazz still had temporary quarters until Optimus could move him into Prowl's room. His room was a few doors down from Prowl's right now. But luckily, Jazz could feel something was wrong through their bond. "NO! Stop!" Jazz woke with a start and ran to Prowl's room when he heard his screams. "Jazz!" Jazz got to the door, hurrying punching the key code. "...I don't want this! Jazz!"

"Come on door, open please..." Jazz pleaded the door to open faster.

It finally swished open and Jazz ran in. "No! Stop...aaaahhhh!"

"WAKE UP!" Jazz screamed as he pounced onto Prowl. Clawed hands reached out, but stopped as frightened blue optics looked up into a worried blue visor. The hands carefully pulled Jazz onto him from his sitting position, hugging him close.

"...Jazz..." Prowl whispered, still frighten about the old memory.

"Right here, baby," he replied, resting his head against his bonded's chest.

"Don't leave..."

"I'm not splittin' anytime soon." Prowl rested his own head on top of Jazz's.

"...Why'd it have to be me? Why'd I have to be so logical and intelligent, then...Sentinel wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have gotten sick...they wouldn't have chosen me... None of this would have ever happened."

"Prowler... It's all over now, baby."

"...No...No it isn't...I... I...I can't forget...I can't... And just look at me...?"

"Prowler, Gadget and Ratchet are going to fix that, remember?"

"...C-can... Can they make me forget...?"

Jazz looked sadly and upset at his bondmate. "Oh Prowl..."

Tears he had been holding back fell. "I want to be me! Not this horrid monster they made me be!"

"Shhhh, I know Prowler."

"No you don't! I used to be Second in Command!"

"I know Prowler." Jazz said, trying to calm his upset mate down.

"NO YOU DON'T! I used to be a high ranking officer, someone the younglings looked up to! I used to be joint second in command with you! I left no room for error! Now that's all gone! GONE! N-...nothing... Nothing makes SENSE anymore!" He sobbed outright, his body going limp and shaking.

"Prowler, everything is going to be alright now. Once Ratchet and Gadget get ya your new frame finished then things will go back to the way they were before. I'm sure of it."

"...I...f-for the first time...in my lifestream... No...second... F-for the second time in my lifestream... I-I'm scared, Jazz..." he added with a whisper.

"It's going to be okay Prowler, I'm here."

"...Always...? Until my spark goes out and I die in your arms?" Jazz nods. Prowl smiled a bit. "...I...I'm such a...sparkling..."

"Maybe...but you're MY baby, Prowler. And I'll always love you," he spoke softly to him, cuddling close in his big arms. "Everything's going to be alright."

"...W-with you here...I know it will..." Prowl smiled. He sniffled a bit as his crying calmed down.

"How about some warm energon to ease you to sleep?"

"...A-As long as...y-you stay afterwards..."

"I told ya, I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm stayin' right here, baby. I'll be right back." Prowl slowly let go of Jazz. Jazz smiled at him and got off the berth. "Back in a flash, baby!" he smiled as he ran out the door. Prowl watched him leave and looked around his office. He grabbed a nearby book file from a shelf by the berth and began to read it. The tile, "The History of Law Enforcement" made him laugh a bit. He started by reading the inroduction and before he knew it, Jazz had returned. "See, told ya I'll be back, baby." he said with a smile carrying the said energon.

Prowl smiled, turning off the book file and putting it away. He slowly sat up and took an offered cup. "Thank you, Jazz."

Jazz smiled back. "It's nice and warm. It will get ya into a nice recharge." he said.

Prowl smiled, taking a drink. His optics closed for a moment. "...Very good... However, I'm not comfortable enough just yet," he almost smirked. Jazz took the hint. He carefully set his cup down within reach before climbing up into the berth and sitting cuddled next to Prowl. Jazz smiled as he took another sip. Prowl took a few more and his optics dimmed. Jazz almost laughed as Prowl could barely finish his cup as he dozed off.

"...Goodnight, baby... I love you..." Jazz spoke softly to him. There was a very small, sleepy nod as Prowl went completely into recharge. Jazz set his empty cup next to Prowl's before cuddling close on his chest and going to sleep as well.

\- - -

The next morning Prowl was the first awake. Prowl looked and smiled to see Jazz still fast asleep. He lightly tapped on his head with the tip of a claw, being VERY careful. "...J-just a bit longer..."

"Time to get up, my Jazz."

"...I...I want to sleep in... Come on...just for a bit..."

"Jazz..." He refused to move, snuggling a bit closer and keeping his optics closed. Prowl sighed, carefully taking Jazz into his arms as he sat up. "Alright. I'll go on my own then," he said, carefully putting Jazz back on his berth. Jazz snuggled into the berth, not wanting to move from the warm spot Prowl was just in. Prowl sighed solemnly. "I thought you would come with me..." he said to himself. Prowl slowly turned and started to head out of his room.

\- - -

It wasn't until halfway to the Medical Bay that Jazz decided to catch up. "Hey! Wait!"

"You finally decided to wake up you lazy bot?" Prowl said.

"Ouch, baby, that stings..."

Prowl just turned away. "And not getting out of bed for me, didn't?"

"Why you gotta play me like that?" Prowl didn't even bother to answer. "Come on, baby...would 'sorry' help?"

"Oh, and here I thought you changed your mind and LIKE me this way?"

"...That's just too far... I'm sorry, Prowl SIR..." he almost spat back. "Go back to being a rude enforcer then... If it makes you happy..." he said sadly as he started to turn and walk away.

Prowl stopped and slowly turned to look at him. "Okay, I'm getting pay back..." he said softly.

Jazz stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for not following your morning schedule..." was all he said before going quiet again.

"And I'm sorry for not accepting your honest apology..." Prowl said, hoping to dispel the awkward silence. Prowl slowly step up to him, slowly reaching a clawed hand out.

Just as he reached Jazz's shoulder, he turned and faced him. He got up close as if to kiss him, but didn't. He looked at him, straight in his optics. "Don't go back to being a tight aft...Please... Stay the Prowl that I fell in love with..."

"...I will... I'm sorry about that..."

"Me too..." Jazz smiled.

Prowl smiled back and they stayed close like that for a moment. Prowl sighed. "Oh just come on already!" he said, pulling Jazz toward him and kissing him.

Jazz giggled and pulled away. "It'll be great once you get your mouth back. It's hard kissing an ugly trap of pointy fangs," he laughed. He slowly backed away as Prowl processed what he said.

"Hey! You come back here!" he shouted with a smile on his face. He stomped after him and snatched him up. "You're coming with me!"

"Ahhh! Oh no!" Jazz laughed as he was carried over Prowl's shoulder to Medical Bay.

Ratchet was waiting patiently with an empty berth while Gadget prepared all the diagnostic machines, IV drips, and trays of tools. "You two are having a good time." Wheeljack said with a smile as the two came in.

Prowl smiled at them. "Be careful you two, I've got a real outlaw on my hands here," he smirked, having picked up the term from the book file. Jazz laughed.

"Well, you two can play later. It's time to get serious," Ratchet said.

"Awww do we have to Ratch?" Jazz asked.

Prowl happily set Jazz down and hopped up on the berth. "Come on, Jazz. I DID want to start as soon as possible." Jazz just nodded and composed himself.

"Yeah, can't have the doc bot keep waiting I guess."

Ratchet came over to Prowl. "I'm going to keep you offline and on an energon line. You shouldn't feel any pain, discomfort, or anything. Any akwardness adjusting to your new features is normal, though that shouldn't cause any distress or anything. Wheeljack will be keeping tabs on your vitals and everything. Gadget's helping with everything else. Jazz, you can stay in the room, but please stay out of the way. I'll give you a moment to get ready. If-..."

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Yes?"

"...Could you... Erase my memories? I... I don't want to... to have that nightmare again..."

"...Alright. It might take awhile. I have to map out your processors and your memory banks to make sure I don't remove anything unnecessary." Prowl nods and looked towards Jazz.

Jazz just smiled. "I'm right here, baby." Prowl nodded and smiled back, fully lying down on the berth. He looked around at everything and started to panic and become nervous, the memories of before instilling an unheard of fear into him.

Ratchet notice this. "It's going to be okay Prowl." he said.

"...Sorry...don't know what's come over me..." he replied, trying to sound strong and like himself. Jazz came over and took one hand firmly into both of his.

"It's okay, baby," he said only to Prowl "You went through a traumatic event. Things like that would make even the strongest mech nervous..."

Gadget came into his line of view. "You'll be okay. Nothing will happen until all of us are sure you're long gone. Jazz and I will be right here," she smiled. Prowl gave a still nervous nod. "It's okay." She stayed there, smiling at him and sending calming pulses through their small, friendship only, bond. Jazz helped by sending pulses from his own spark as Ratchet got the energon line started and the sedative administered. It took awhile until Prowl powered down from the sedative.

Ratchet waited a few minutes as Wheeljack eyed Prowl's vitals. "Okay. He's ready to go," said inventor replied. Ratchet nodded and started, Gadget standing by to help when asked. Jazz went into a deep state of recharge, almost forcing himself offline and focusing on his and Prowl's bond. Gadget smiled at this.

 ** _"Prowler... Hey Prowl... Come over here on the hillside, Baby," Jazz called to his spark mate as he sat on a grassy hillside in some meadows and pastures. There were a few shady trees to sit under, beautiful blue skies with some puffy white clouds. There were also some other bots around, enjoying the scenery with friends or bond mates. Prowl came over and slowly sat next to his mate._**

 ** _"Jazz..." he smiled. He was in full body armor now, his white Nissan cop car form covering him. Jazz smiled back, cuddling up to him. Prowl smiled, closing his optics. He pulled him close in an embrace and rested his head on top of Jazz's as Jazz rested against his chest. "Such a beautiful day out here. I can understand why everyone else keeps wanting me to get outside." The two smiled as they watched the other couples chase each other around, some even played with their sparklings._**

 ** _Jazz giggled as two twin sparklings played around, their parents keeping optics on them. "Prowler, we should have a sparking."_**

 ** _"Hmm...maybe..." Prowl smiled to see some other sparklings playing games._**

 ** _"We should definitely have one. Can we Prowler? Can we?"_**

 ** _"We shall see, Jazz. YOU have to behave yourself," he laughed. Jazz laughed back. One couple had a young femme sparkling. She fell and got hurt. The mother creator went over and picked her up, trying to calm her down. Prowl watched with interest. "Do... Do you think I'll make a good parent, Jazz?"_**

 ** _"Of course!" Jazz said with a huge smile._**

 ** _"How can you be sure? I... I might be too demanding with them... Or get too buried in my work to pay attention to them... What if... What if I'm some controlling creator that they hate?"_**

 ** _"Prowler, I'm sure if we had any sparklings, you will be a great father to them." He cuddled closer and closed his optics, listening to the pulse of Prowl's spark. "...I'll teach them how to have fun. You... You can teach them discipline and safety. We'll both love them more than any creator could." Prowl slowly smiled._**

"Prowl... Prowl... Wake up Prowl..."

 ** _"Jazz...I think someone's calling me..."_**

 ** _"I don't hear anything, baby..."_**

"...Come on Prowl... Wake up..."

 ** _"There it is again..."_**

 ** _"Yeah... I hear them too. Come on, it's our friends. Time to go home, Prowler."_**

 ** _"Okay Jazz. Anywhere with you," he smiled as the two walked off._**

Prowl slowly came out of it, optics opening up slowly. He was met by Gadget and Jazz's smiling faces. "We thought we had lost you for a moment," Gadget smiled.

"Hey, baby," Jazz smiled.

"You look great," Wheeljack blurted out.

"Really?" Prowl asked.

Three heads nodded. Ratchet came over with a mirror. "See for yourself, Prowl." Prowl slowly reached for the mirror and noticed his hands at first. They weren't clawed anymore. He dropped the mirror, but Gadget caught it. He stared at his normal arms and hands.

"...It's... It's so good... to have NORMAL fingers... I-I...I can actually touch...without hurting anyone or anything..." He tried to choke back happy tears.

"You're missing the best part," smiled Gadget, handing him the mirror. Once Prowl took the mirror again he slowly looked into it. The face he was staring at wasn't Barricade's any more. It was a kind face, with proper mouthplates and a more refined jaw. His blue optics shown beautifully and completely open as normal, Autobot orbs. His helm was a normal helm with two familiar chevrons on. He realized he still lacked color, but that would come later when he actually scanned the car he wanted. He smiled softly; he didn't even have the sharp teeth anymore.

He had a normal, flat mouthed smile. "...I... I see...me..." he sobbed.

"See Prowler, they said they will fix it." Jazz said with a smile.

He nodded, letting his tears speak for him because he didn't know what to say. "Now THAT'S a familiar face," smiled Gadget.

"I'm finished for today. Take the rest of the afternoon off to rest up. I'll see you the following morning. I want you to rest tomorrow as well. I want to give your internal programming and internal repair systems time to heal you completely before I start again." Jazz smiled as he caress the familiar face plate before helping his mate off the berth.

\- - -

The two spent the entire next day snuggling in Prowl's bed. "Just like old times, baby…"

"Yeah… Like old times… However…things are better now. I'm not sick anymore. Now we can just be together without you taking care of me."

"But I liked taking care of you, Prowler…" Jazz smiled as he moved to where his head rested against Prowl's in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled against him. "It was just you and me. I got to spend more time with you…" Prowl smiled and pulled Jazz's body close to his own, smiling at his smooth normal fingers that traced over his frame.

"Yes…I like this too." Jazz just smiled and closed his optics. He cuddled just a bit closer before falling into recharge. He liked the comfort of his mate being there and the feel of Prowl's strong arm around him. Prowl smiled at him for awhile before deciding sleep was a good idea.

\- - -

Perceptor and Gadget had the same idea. Neither one had any pressing matters or projects to work on. "Percie… I just want to stay like this forever…"

"I know…me too. I had missed spending time together."

"It's your fault, always spending so much time in that lab…" she said as she snuggled against his frame.

"…Yes…I suppose so… I'm sorry…"

"…It's okay. Without you always slaving away, a lot of great things wouldn't have happened or been invented. I love you…"

"…I love you too… You're worth more than anything I'll ever create or study."

"Mmm hmmm…" she smiled sleepily. Perceptor smiled at Gadget as she slowly fell asleep there in his arms, her spark pulsing close to his own. He watched for awhile, keeping a comforting hold on her. Before he could stop himself he fell asleep too, those late nights and early mornings of working hard on the virus finally catching up to him.

\- - -

Wheeljack wasn't so lucky. He had caught Ratchet in his office and tried to pull him away from work enough to get him to spend time with him. Even talks of an innocent nap together were turned down. "Aw, come on! You're always working hard. You need a break, some relaxation for once…" he pouted.

"No! There're things to be done. What if someone needs help?"

"Come on…you're no fun…" Wheeljack sighed. He came into the office anyway and pounced on him, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "You're so tense all the time… Let's go to my room and just-…"

"Jack! Get off! I'm trying to-…"

"I'm not letting go until you concede," Wheeljack genki smiled. Ratchet pried him off and got up to leave. Maybe if he made it to the Rec Room...

"Off Jack, I've got reports and things to finish," he said gathering his things.

"Aww, please?" he said making a grab for him again.

"No Jack…leave me be…"

"PLEASE?" he pouted. Ratchet quickened his pace as the Med Bay doors shut behind him.

"Pretty please with energon sprinkles on top?" Wheeljack tried again as he made another pounce attempt.

"No…"

"PLE-…"

"NO…"

"Ratchet…" he whined, pouncing and managing to get a hand on his shoulder before it was pried off.

"WHEELJACK!" he yelled, getting irritated.

"But…come oooonnnn…" he whined, giving chase as Ratchet took full speed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Nope! Not gonna happen!" Wheeljack smiled as he ran after him. The base of Autobots were confused, wide eyed, some laughing, and just curious about the odd sight. The CMO being chased by the Chief Engineer? Very odd sight indeed. Ratchet's unheeded cries finally stopped. Ratchet's things lay almost neatly on a Rec Room table as he was being half dragged away by Wheeljack. He had a pouty look on his face while Wheeljack had the biggest smile on his faceplates. He was the older mech of the two and knew how to outwit his mate. "You're going to feel so much better, I promise…" Ratchet just sighed in defeat as he was taken away to Wheeljack's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

The next day, Prowl woke first again. He smiled at Jazz's still sleeping form. "…Jazz… Jazz, it's time to wake up…"

"…F-five more earth minutes…"

"We slept all day yesterday…come on…" he coaxed as his fingers traced Jazz's arm.

"…C'mon baby…a little longer…?"

"Please Jazz? I want you with me…"

"…Alright…" His visor glowed to its full brightness as he slowly sat up and stretched, helping his body fully awaken. Prowl smiled as he sat up as well.

"Thank you for getting up for me this time."

"No problem, Prowler," Jazz smiled as he got up and waited for Prowl to. Both left the room, hand in hand and walked to Med Bay.

\- - -

Once there, the same three bots greeted the two. "How are you feeling today Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Better. I'll feel back to my old self, one hundred percent once we get these sessions over with."

"We know you're anxious to get out of that crud Decepti-creep body. But we put your life and your safety first."

"We can't just rush into it. Even I wouldn't," said Wheeljack. Jazz just smiled as he helped Prowl over to the berth, trying to keep him calm.

"…Could…Could we…erase those memories today?" Prowl asked shakily. "I don't like being irrationally nervous." Ratchet smiled a bit.

"Alright. I can do that. Gadget, you're in charge of that department. Get things ready. Wheeljack, you're in charge of keeping a watch on his vitals signs while he's out, same as before." Wheeljack nodded. Jazz held onto Prowl's hand. Prowl smiled at him before lying down on the berth like last time. He took a shaky breath, desperately trying to calm himself. Gadget's smiling face suddenly looming over him helped him calm immediately. The smile of his good friend helped reassure his doubts.

"Don't you worry," she smiled "Once I hook up some cords, those nasty memories will be gone for good. And don't worry. I know to keep some of the Barricade strategies in tact, okay?" Prowl nods slowly. She smiled and readied an anesthetic before carefully inserting it. Prowl slowly drifted off, Jazz squeezing his hand for security to keep him relaxed. He slowly sat down next to the berth and went into recharge as well, joining Prowl in their dream world yet again. While both were in a pleasant place deep in their spark bond, Ratchet was hard at work with Prowl's arms and torso. Gadget was in charge of his head after she finished with his memory. She was currently hooked up to his central processor, head completely open and cords hooked to a computer. She sorted through all the stored data to sift out useful Barricade memories and strategies, while deleting not so pleasant ones.

"How is he doing 'Jack?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from his current task of removing one of the larger pieces of armor and repairing circuits.

"Just fine. All his stats are normal and he's still offline." Gadget almost gagged as memories of Prowl's "change" replayed while she sorted through them. She tried to delete it and move on to the next one but she couldn't.

"Uh oh..."

"What do you mean, 'uh oh'?" Wheeljack said as he came over.

"I..." she swallowed hard and tried to look away at the horrible scenes before her. "I...can't delete it... I can't stop it from replaying..."

"It must have some sort of lock on it so he won't remember... Here, let me try to help..."

"Everything alright over there?" Ratchet called.

"It should be. We're working on it."

"...Oh...! H-how could...could they..." she had to stop herself from losing her breakfast ration.

"Well, get it figured out!" Ratchet almost yelled, trying to focus on what he was doing.

In Prowl's sanctuary, things weren't going so well. _**Jazz was with him but something was wrong. They were sitting in the Rec Room enjoying a chess game, but he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. "Baby, what's wrong? Go ahead and make your move."**_

 _ **"...I don't like this Jazz." Prowl spoke softly.**_

 _ **"Like what? We're just playing chess. Something wrong baby? What's bothering you?"**_

 _ **"...It... Is it just me or did it get really dark in here?"**_

 _ **"It's okay Baby..." Jazz tried to soothe as he reached out his hand. As his hand touched Prowl's it started to fade away. "It's...It's...okay... I'm-..." Jazz's image slowly flickered before going away completely. The room started to become empty and turn into a dark, sterile place.**_

 _ **"...Jazz? JAZZ!" Prowl started to look frantically around for his mate.**_

 _ **"...P-Prowl..." whispered through the room before any trace of his bond mate was completely gone. The room turned into an awful, familiar place. A familiar cackle was heard before Prowl blacked out. He awoke strapped to a table. No! Not here! Prowl didn't like this at all.**_ _**He started to panic, especially when he found himself reliving his "conversion".**_

"Gadget!"

"I'm trying Grampa, I'm trying! I can't stop it!"

"What in the slag is going on?" Ratchet demanded, still not fully looking up from removing and replacing the armor.

"I've got it! Delete it! Get it now!"

"I'm trying! Okay! I've got it locked again! I'll try deleting it!"

"Slag! His vitals are going crazy! He's panicking!" Wheeljack shouted as he went back to checking Prowl's vitals.

"He must be remembering in his sleep! Slag!" Gadget cried as she finally managed to delete the offending nightmare memory "C'mon! We gotta get him stable before-..." But she spoke to soon. Optics slowly opened as Prowl became groggily aware of being in Med Bay. But this didn't help much, as he started to thrash about.

Fuzzy, partially focused optics shown with fear as he caught sight of the CMO. He looked very threatening to him with his tools paused in mid motion as he stared worriedly and surprised at the now awake mech.

"Gadget! Get another sedative ready now!" he yelled at her. Wheeljack tried desperately to get Prowl stable and stop his thrashing. It didn't help. Jazz was too far gone at the moment to be of any help. Prowl started to call for Jazz, scared out of his processors. Wheeljack and a now, empty handed Ratchet came towards him.

"G-get away...! ...F-from...me!" he cried trying to force himself off the table.

"Calm down Prowl," Wheeljack said slowly "It's okay."

"...N-no...k-keep away...you...y-you...crazy...slagger...of a...bot..." He slowly managed to get off the berth, painfully disconnecting the cords hooked up to him. He brushed it aside. He HAD to get out of Hook's lab and get to Jazz.

"Prowl...you're open and-..." Wheeljack was hit weakly as Prowl crawled across the floor.

"He's delirious... Gadget?"

"I'm on it. Prowl...calm down...it's us... You'll be okay..." she said as she went over to him.

"...S-Stay away...f-from me..."

"Prowl...it's me...it's Gadget..."

"N-no... S-stay..." he weakly rasped. He was leaking energon badly and circuitry and wiring flayed out from his still open body. Jazz awoke with a start, sensing the imminent distress from his spark mate. Gadget tried to help Prowl back over to the berth, but she was shoved by his foot. Jazz saw what was going on and ran over to try and help.

"Prowler!"

"...M-must... G-get...out..." Gadget and Wheeljack watched worriedly as the half worked on mech tried to get to the door. Ratchet was following slowly behind Jazz with a sedative to give to him once he was calm enough.

"Prowler, come on baby calm down. Everything's okay." Jazz spoke gently, using their bond to try and calm his mate down as well as his words.

"...J-azz...?" he rasped weakly, stopping his weak crawl towards the door.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Everything is going to be okay."

Prowl was too weak right now to turn his head. He waited until he felt the familiar steps stop in front of him and sit down on the ground. Jazz carefully pulled him into his lap, not caring about the leaking energon and loose cables. Jazz gently caressed Prowl's faceplates. "Everything is fine now Prowler."

Weak optics closed as Prowl weakly nuzzled against his bond mate's chest, comfortably resting in his lap. "...J-azz...you...you came for me..." Jazz looked a bit confused at this at first as he looked back towards Ratchet.

"He...He thinks he's back at the Decepticon base on Cybertron. He thinks he's in his memory."

"...I'm sorry..." Gadget almost cried. "I...I was trying to delete it and..." she had to swallow a sob. She felt like such a failure right now. Prowl's freak out and present delirium was HER fault. Wheeljack put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's not yer fault Gadget." said Jazz.

She didn't reply. She was too embarrassed, especially in front of Ratchet. "...J-J-azz...g-get me...out...of here... L-let's...go home..."

"Yeah...sure Prowler."

He looked up at Ratchet for instructions on what he should do. He couldn't take Prowl completely away from Med Bay. He was a mess and he needed to get fixed before he lost too much energon. "Do whatever you have to, just get him calmed down," the medic said worriedly. Jazz nodded.

"...Pl-ease... I...want...to go home..." Prowl rasped weakly, fear finally showing itself in his optics as tears fell.

Gadget looked away and forced herself away from Wheeljack. She promptly left Med Bay without one single word, only muttering an "I'm sorry" to Prowl. Jazz looked sadly at her before the doors closed again. He looked at Prowl, almost crying himself at the unusual frightened state of his bonded. Jazz then gently lifted Prowl up into his arms as he stood up.

"C'mon Baby... Let's 'go home'..." he soothed as he led Prowl away from the commotion towards the end of the Medical Bay. He helped him lay down on the farthest berth in the room, lying down with him. Ratchet followed, keeping a safe distance away to ensure Prowl would stay calm. He cuddled close to Prowl, which was a bit difficult considering the leaking energon, hanging circuitry and open panels, some half removed. He spoke softly and calmly to him, rubbing his head and faceplates to ease him into a secure state. Prowl slowly fell asleep there, his bond mate's soothing words calming him down. Ratchet waited until Prowl was fast asleep before he came closer.

Jazz nodded at him and he administered the sedative to put him back offline again. Wheeljack had already started to move everything down to the last berth. "I had a feeling his memories might cause something like this. I should have done the memory reformatting by myself first before starting the reconstruction. I never should have let Gadget or 'Jack do things on their own."

"...I'm sorry, Ratch..." Wheeljack said solemnly as he carefully hooked the computer back up to Prowl's processor.

"It's no one's fault by mine. I should have had better judgment than I did. Get things set up again and try to stabilize him and put him on an energon drip to replace what he lost. I better go talk to Gadget. Poor femme is probably blaming herself..." Wheeljack nodded as he started to work. Jazz watched, making sure Prowl would be alright. Wheeljack shared a smile with Ratchet as he left.

\- - -

In Gadget's lab, the femme was packing up her things in a fit of sobs. Percie was on his way there, having felt the sadness of his bonded in his spark. He got there at about the same time as Ratchet. "Perceptor…"

"I…I felt her in my spark. Is she alright? Did something go wrong with Prowl this morning?"

"…You could say that…" Ratchet sighed. "Prowl woke up unexpectedly and had a panic attack. He's calmed down now and Wheeljack is working on getting him stable."

"Oh dear…"

"Gadget's blaming herself for some things. I'd like to try and straighten things out."

"Oh…Alright… So I see… Should I leave you two alone?"

"I think that would be best, Perceptor. This is a teacher to apprentice moment. You can stay close by. She might need her spark mate afterwards." Perceptor nodded and went down the hall a little bit to give the CMO his privacy with Gadget. She didn't even notice the knock on the door or the sound of it opening. Ratchet was one of the few others that had her code to her lab. She furiously wiped at her optics as she started to pack the last of her storage cabinets away. "Gadget…where are you going?" Ratchet asked as he looked around the room. Almost all of her things were packed away in cases and subspace.

"…G-go away… Y-you of all mechs…should be glad that I-…I'm leaving…"

" **I'LL** decide how **I** should feel. I'll ask again, where are you leaving to?"

"…B-back to Cybertron…" she choked. "I…I'm a…a failure…I… I should just…go back…h-ome… St-study some more…"

"I had a feeling you'd blame yourself like this…" he sighed as he came closer.

"…See…?" she sobbed. "You admit it!" she yelled, shoving the last few things into another case.

"I-…"

"I'm a huge, astronomical failure! I screwed up! I obviously have a lot more studying and work to do. I'm leaving…gone…! You'll be rid of an inexperienced INVENTOR that does nothing but get in the way!" she sobbed outright, gathering everything up and tried to push past him. "L-let me past and I'll be out of your way…" she choked. He stopped her, grabbing her tightly and staring at her with much anger in his eyes.

"STOP THIS FOOLISH NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! OR SO HELP ME I'LL REWIRE YOUR FAUTLY LOGIC MYSELF!" She shut up immediately with a gulp, fearful of what he might do to her for trying to leave from his lecture and from the fiasco of a few cycles ago. She was surprised when all he did was pull her into a hug. "Just…shut up and listen…" he said before she could voice another, full of angst, word. She slowly looked at him, tears still streaming from her optics. "…We… We all make mistakes…even medics. Accidents happen, but the difference between a good medic and a bad medic is that a good medic never quits. A good medic admits his or her mistake and corrects it before moving on."

"Th-then…I-…"

"Let me finish," he said seriously and matter of factly. "I made one of those mistakes today. It was a big mistake and I haven't made one in a long while, but I still make them." He pulled away a little, forcing her to look optic to optic with him. "It was my error in judgment to trust you to do something so complicated by yourself. Let alone a task you don't have as much field experience with. I should have done the procedure by myself first before starting on anything else or at least have coached you through the whole thing. Nothing was your fault. You and Wheeljack did the best you could to fix the problem. It was all MY fault and MY error in judgment. Don't think for one nanosecond that you had ANYTHING to do with it."

"But I…"

"No Gadget. I won't have you discrediting yourself or throwing away your skills. You're a GREAT assistant and you've learned well. Don't be so hard on yourself from one mistake. You'll make plenty more small ones, believe me, but that doesn't make you any less skilled or knowledgeable." He pulled her into a hug again. "You're not a failure and don't you dare believe it for a second. I won't hear of it." She just blinked for a moment as she let his words sink in. He sighed heavily. "Slag it Youngling… You can be so much trouble sometimes…" He was about to pull away and let her be but she broke into hysteric sobs, dropping all her things in the process.

"…I was so scared! I panicked! I thought he was gonna die! I…I was just…so scared for him!"

"I know…Everything's going to be alright now. He'll be okay."

"…Oh slag…what they did to him…it was…awful! N-No one should…have to…go through that… L-let alone be fully online! I…I'm just so scared…"

"Calm down, Gadget. It's okay. Everything's alright now." She nodded weakly, comforted by the bigger, older mech and content in staying there in his arms for the time being. He helped her over to the empty, never really used yet, examining berth so she could relax for a bit. He sat down on it with her, letting her calm down and get all her feelings out. Perceptor knocked on the door and came in.

"Oh dear… Gadget? …Everything alright?" She weakly shook her head before reburying it against the CMO's shoulder. Her spark pulsed thankfully at her bonded's presence.

"Go ahead and get some warm energon. It will help." Perceptor nodded and did so.

He returned and gave the cup of warm liquid to Ratchet to give to her. He watched worriedly, concerned for his beloved. He smiled a bit, glad to see the sometimes rare softer side of the old medic. He offered the cup to Gadget and she thankfully took it, soothed by the warm liquid as it ran through her systems. Perceptor came over and sat next to her so she was between the two mechs. He took her hand, caressing it as he sent loving, calming pulses to her spark. "It's okay, Gadget. We all make mistakes. Even I make them sometimes. Wheeljack has made plenty of them too, but he keeps on tinkering and inventing despite them."

"…Yeah…I guess so… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You feel up to getting back to work?"

"…Yeah… Thank you, both of you."

"Hey, everything alright? Gadget, you okay?" Bumblebee said as he rushed into the room, very worried. He had heard the commotion about what happened as was concerned for everyone involved, especially his best friend Gadget.

"She'll be fine, Bumblebee. Thank you for your concern but it's over now."

Perceptor smiled. "Come on Bee, let's leave them alone now. They were just about to go back and finish things."

"Oh, okay." Gadget flashed him a smile and a wave, proving to him she was alright.

\- - -

Once the two were back in Medical Bay, Gadget was back to herself again. They headed down to the far end of the room and got back to work. "I hope it's alright, but I started what you were trying to do," said Wheeljack. "I had to finish replacing some parts or the energon line would have just leaked out."

"I understand, Wheeljack. Stop working and let's finish reformatting his processor first." Wheeljack nodded. Gadget sat back down in front of the computer and started where she left off, deleting any and all traces of Prowl's reformatting from his memory banks. Ratchet watched her to be sure she didn't run into any problems.

"Now am I done?"

"Not yet. You can't just get rid of the unwanted memories. You have to put different ones in their place. Besides, you have to change all the Barricade memories you kept into strategy files. If you leave him as is, he will be very confused and wonder why he has memories of being someone else."

"Okay. So I have to create a new map and new memories based off the old ones?"

"Right. Ask me how if you get stuck." Gadget nodded and went to work again. Ratchet smiled a bit as she worked. _See? I told you were a great assistant. Soon enough I won't have anymore to teach you._

"Sir? Does this look alright?"

"Good job. It's almost like he was never captured in the first place." Gadget smiled as she looked down at Prowl.

"Now we just need to finish his legs," both femme and CMO said together. They laughed at each other.

Wheeljack just smiled. "One more visit and he can finally scan some armor and be himself."

"Speaking of which," Ratchet said as Gadget and Wheeljack worked on turning off the computer and closing Prowl's head back up. He walked back over to Prowl's comatose form and started working again.

\- - -

Soon, Prowl was coming out of stasis with Jazz smiling next to him. "Hey Prowler, baby."

"...J-Jazz..." he smiled a bit. He looked towards the two inventors and the CMO. "Everything...go...alright...R-Ratchet?"

"You're looking more like yourself," Gadget smiled. Wheeljack gave him an Autobot sized mirror to look over his almost completed new form. Prowl smiled at the image he saw before him. Jazz and the others did too.

"You're almost you," Gadget smiled.

"It's a shame what the virus did to you..." Wheeljack said. Jazz looked at the Chief Engineer confused.

"Let me explain, Jazz..." Ratchet started. Jazz came over close to him while Prowl examined his new, more normal features. "The official new story created by me and Gadget is that the virus did physical damage to his body," the CMO whispered so only Jazz could hear.

"But Ratch..."

The medic shook his head. "You can't. He'll blow a logic processor or worse from confusion. He only remembers being sick." Jazz nodded, accepting the consequences. He didn't want to remember all those years in the war or his run in with Barricade either. He looks over and smiled to see Prowl happy.

"Whatcha think, Prowler?" he asked with a smile as Prowl was still staring at everything. Prowl looked over at him with a smile on his face. Jazz smiled back. "Let's go. You've been in here all morning. We could both use some energon and some rest." Jazz helped Prowler off the berth.

"Make sure he takes it easy. He'll need more rest than the other two times."

"Yeah, he-...he'll need a lot," said Gadget.

"Yeah sure." said Jazz.

The three smiled as Jazz helped Prowl out of Med Bay and to their now shared quarters. _Gotta remember to thank Optimus and Ironhide for helping me make a quick move into Prowler's room when I see 'em._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

That night, Jazz and Prowl cuddled in their share berth. "One more session then Ratchet and Gadget said ya can scan a new alt mode, Prowler." Jazz spoke softly "Ya getting close to ya old self, baby."

"Yeah, things will be back to normal." Prowl whispered back with a smile.

"When ya scan a new mode how about we go take a drive?" Jazz suggested "Bee told me about this beautiful spot he always takes his human friends too."

"I will like that."

The two smiled at each other. "Let's get some sleep, Prowler."

"Yeah." The two cuddled closer before drifting into recharge.

\- - -

Gadget and Perceptor were doing something similar. They were congratulating each other and he was reassuring her that things were going well. "Prowl will be himself in no time. You're doing a wonderful job," he kissed her on the forehead, "Don't ever think lowly of yourself about anything."

"Oh...Percie..." she smiled, nuzzling against him. "I'll be so happy when he's himself again. What they did..."

"It's in the past now. You and Ratchet are correcting it. Things will be alright now. Forget about what they did to him. It's over now." Gadget nodded sleepily, nuzzling against him as she fell into recharge. She knew she was safe in her bond mate's arms.

\- - -

The morning of Prowl's last session was met with a nervous excitement for all the parties involved. Jazz was almost twitching with excitement, wanting to blurt out the news and the story to show everyone that Prowl was back and that the supposed "Con" they thought he was before was because of something terrible. Prowl had a permanent smile on his face with a small twinkle of nervousness. "I'll finally be back to my old self and rid of the virus's adverse effects." Jazz just smiled at him. He didn't have the spark to tell him the truth in risk of Prowl getting confused and his logic processor shutting down from the confusing information. Prowl smiled back and both walked through the medbay doors, hopefully for the last time. Jazz followed and both were welcomed by Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Gadget. They all smiled at the two of them.

"Are you ready Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Ready to be myself."

Ratchet nods. "Right." he said. With Jazz leading him, Prowl took up the familiar spot on the examining berth.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Wheeljack said. Everyone nodded. Prowl and Jazz held hands before going offline into their "spark dream space" while Ratchet, Gadget, and Wheeljack worked. Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on restoring Prowl's legs while, Gadget (being the more delicate femme) worked on his very sensitive door wings.

"How is it coming, Gadget?" Ratchet asked as he and his mate worked.

"Alright. I'm just glad he's asleep. He'd be squirming like crazy."

"Mechs with door wings are like that." said Wheeljack.

"I should know," Gadget genki smiled. Wheeljack laughed a bit. "Oh, it's not just you I'm referring to," smiled Gadget as she connected some delicate circuits VERY carefully. "There's also Bee and me as well," she giggled. Both bond mates smiled and the three continued working.

\- - -

Soon, the three were done and Prowl was completely restored to normal. It was like he had never gotten sick or reformatted in the first place. Prowl slowly came back online to them looking at him. "Is it done?" he asked.

"Wha?" Jazz yawned coming online too. Gadget smiled as she came over and helped Prowl sit up.

"Come see for yourself," she smiled happily. "Jazz, I could use your help too."

"Yeah sure." said Jazz coming over to help. Both helped Prowl over to a full body mirror because his legs weren't strong enough just yet.

"What you think?" Gadget asked with a smile.

"Well, I like it," Jazz grinned.

"What about you Prowl?" A smile came across Prowl's faceplates as he stared at the familiar image in front of him.

"Is not saying anything good or bad?" Wheeljack asked.

"Thank you..." Prowl said, still smiling.

The four bots in the room smiled. "Good job, both of you. I couldn't have pulled it off without you," said Ratchet. Prowl nuzzled against Jazz quite happily.

Gadget and Wheeljack smiled. "So...does this mean I can take him for an alternate form?" Jazz asked happily.

"No," Ratchet and Gadget said together.

"No," Ratchet started. "Give it a few days rest so his internal repair systems can work and he can get used to his new body."

"Okay if ya say so." said Jazz "Come on Prowler, let's get back to our quarters." Prowl didn't protest. He was glad to get all the cuddling time he could get with his bond mate. With that Jazz left with Prowl to their quarters.

\- - -

Along the way, they ran into a certain other couple as well. "PLEEEAAASSEE? Please let me make it better?" pouted the CE as he held pleadingly onto the CMO's arm.

"No, 'Jack. I can do it myself..." he sighed, trying to ignore the slight irritation in his right arm. He was lucky most of it was still there.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, Ratch... Please? I can fix it. I'll make it better...I promise..." he said innocently, almost smiling.

"No 'Jack, I said I can take care of it."

"But Ratch... It's my fault. I want to fix your arm, please...?" Wheeljack pouted with the strength of a sparkling, doing the last thing he could possibly think of to get what he wanted. Ratchet looked at Wheeljack in surprised in shock with the look that was on his mate's face. "PLEASE?" Jazz couldn't help but laugh. Prowl didn't say anything, but still wanted to cuddle.

"Jazz!" Ratchet yelled, embarrassed. "H-How long have you been standing there?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Long enough, Ratch." Jazz said with a smile.

"Hi guys," smiled Wheeljack acting completely innocent of the whole thing. Ratchet sighed.

"Alright... You can fix it 'Jack..." Wheeljack smiled happily.

Ratchet smiled a bit. Jazz and Prowl smiled too. "Well, we were just on our way to our quarters to rest up." Jazz said.

"Well you better." said Ratchet "I mean it, no fooling around in there."

"There won't be," said Prowl. Ratchet and Wheeljack watch the two mates leave.

Wheeljack smiled and pulled Ratchet against him. "Let's go fix your arm," he smiled happily.

\- - -

Jazz and Prowl soon arrived in their quarters. Prowl snatched up Jazz and almost ran over to the bed, almost jumping on it with him on top. "Ya sure got the strength back to ya legs, baby."

He winced for a moment. "...M-maybe...not..." Jazz gently caress Prowl's face plate.

Prowl smiled as the pain subsided a bit. "Maybe ya shouldn't have pushed yourself so quickly."

"...Y-Yeah..."

"Ratch did say for you to rest, baby."

He took some deep intakes and pulled Jazz against him. "Right, I'll rest now." Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled back and dimmed his optics, using Jazz as a teddy bear.

"After a good rest we'll get ya a new alt mode, Prowler."

"...Yeah..." Jazz smiled again. Prowl smiled back before going completely into recharge.

Authors Note: Sorry for a short chapter. Cause there's not much for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

After a couple of days Prowl now back to his old self. Jazz had taken him off base to scan a new alt mode. "Well Prowler, pick one out." Jazz said with a huge smile. Prowl looked at all the cars on passing by on the highway. Jazz stood next to him, still smiling. "Ooo, that one looks cool," he said, pointing to a sleek Nissan.

"It dose look nice, Jazz." Prowl said.

"So how 'bout it? Cute little two seater. Nice aft..." he added with a smirk.

"Nice try Jazz... I like it, but it's not my style really."

"Awww but look at it." Jazz whined.

Prowl just smirked, giving Jazz a comforting pat on the back. "I appreciate your opinion, love, but this is MY form. I should choose it MYSELF." Jazz smirked and folded his arms, letting his love continue looking. "Ah, there is something." Prowl said when he spies an older mustang police car pass by.

"Now THAT'S you all over," smirked Jazz. "Much nicer than that new kid on the block look ol-..." he stopped himself before going into greater detail.

Prowl looked at a bit confused at him. "What you talking about Jazz?"

"Nothing, Prowler. Nothing. Just thinking of a Decepticon that's been long gone. He was a cop car too."

Prowl huffed. "Why would 'Con's want to be cop cars? That makes no sense." he said as he scanned the car before it drove too far from his scanning range.

Jazz sighed in relief. _That was TOO close... Gotta watch my rantin next time..._ Once Prowl was finished he sported a familiar color scheme Jazz had seen him wear long ago. _It's been many vorns since I've seen that familiar frame..._ Jazz thought to himself with a big smile on his faceplates. Jazz so much wanted to caress those two red chevrons that don the top of his mate's helm. Jazz stared lovingly at a bot he didn't think he'd ever see again.

"Jazz?" Prowl's voice called softly, pulling him out of his thoughts "I thought you said you got some place to show me?"

"What?"

"Didn't you promise to take me somewhere when I got me a new alt mode?"

"Oh yeah..." Jazz smiled. "Come on."

With that the two transformed. "Lead the way, love." Prowl said. Jazz smiled and took off. Prowl smiled as well as he took off behind him.

\- - -

At first glance, someone would think the cop car was merely passing the small sliver Pontiac Solstice, and not notice the slight bump one was giving to another in some loving gesture. Jazz laughed a bit and bumped a bit back, keeping stride with the 96 Mustang Cop car. "This has a nicer aft." Jazz said.

"Not as nice as yours." The Solstice laughed outright before racing ahead of the Mustang.

"Jazz...I'm a cop car...don't make me chase you."

"Is that a challenge, Prowler?"

"No, it's an order. You can get hurt."

"Me? Get hurt? Nah... These organic highways of this human planet don't scare me." With that, Jazz, being a little over eager speed up to 75 miles an hour.

"Jazz! Get back here!" Prowl shouted, turning on his lights and siren, and racing after his mate.

"Gotta catch me first!" he called back, going up to 80. He laughed as he sped down the freeway, letting his flashy nature get the best of him. He ignored the other drivers quickly changing lanes to get out of his way. Prowl made full use of his lights and sirens, alerting everyone on the road he was in a high speed chase. He was quite pleased that many obey and pulled over to let him past. "I forgot how much fun this was! No wonder the twins love racing!"

"Jazz! Stop this right now and pull over!"

"Come on Baby! I'm fine!"

"Jazz, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm just having a little fun!"

"Holy shit! Was that Jazz?" Mikeala asked as the two sped past look out point. Jazz had to swerve to avoid hitting Bumblebee who was parked calmly on the side of the dirt road.

"He's going WAY too fast and he's got a cop on his tail, can't be Jazz." said Sam.

"Jazz!" Prowl called after.

"Oh slag!" Jazz shouted as he finally realized it wasn't fun anymore, just dangerous. He pulled over a little ways down the road.

Prowl soon pulled up next to him. "Jazz! What in Primus were you thinking? You could have hurt those humans back there!" He didn't move or transform, too embarrassed to do anything. Prowl sighed. "Jazz..."

"...Prowl..." he said weakly.

"Jazz, you really scared me back there."

"...Y-yeah... I... I don't know...what came over me... Guess the twins rubbed off more than I thought..."

"Are you alright?"

"...M-my tires are a little worn... My pride's shattered..."

"I told you to be careful." Prowl said softly "Now, where's this place you wanted to show me?"

"...Uh... A few...miles back that way..."

"I see. Then let's go, but this time let's drive the speed limit, okay?"

"...Y-yeah..." Prowl smiled and gently nudged Jazz's bumper with his own. Jazz still didn't move.

"Jazz? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine... You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked, he sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah..." Prowl wasn't sure on that answer. "Go on, Prowl. It's back there where Bumblebee was." Prowl was still unsure, and bit worried about Jazz as he slowly back up to turn around. "I'm fine, Prowl. Go on ahead. I mean it."

"If you say so..." Prowl said. Jazz didn't say another word until Prowl drove off.

 _Man...I'm such a slaggin' boltbrain..._ With that, Jazz slowly drove off following Prowl.

\- - -

Once back at Look Out point, Jazz still didn't say anything as Sam, and Mikeala introduced themselves to Prowl. "Jazz...you're awful quiet. You alright?" Bumblebee asked as Prowl discussed some things with Sam and Mikeala.

"Yeah...I'm alright Bee."

"You don't sound it to me," Prowl interjected. He noticed Jazz STILL hadn't transformed. "Are you sure you're okay love?" Prowl asked "Or should we go back to base and take you to see Ratchet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Prowl. Ease up."

"But you haven't even transformed..."

"I promise, I'm fine. I just don't feel like it," he almost snapped. He pulled away and parked under a nearby tree. Prowl started to get worried about his mate again, even his door wings was expressing how worried he was.

"What gives with Jazz?" Bumblebee asked, worried too.

"I don't know..." Prowl said worriedly.

"Hey, you know what?" started Sam.

"You know what's bugging him? I think I do too," smiled Mikeala. Prowl looked down at the two humans a bit confused.

Sam just smiled. "You're the cop that pulled him over and he was the one that you were chasing. He doesn't usually speed like that does he?"

"He used to long before we meet..." Prowl said softly.

"Anyway..." Mikeala finished. "He's real embarrassed and upset. That's what's wrong."

"I see..." Prowl said slowly looking over were Jazz was.

"Go talk to him," said Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. "That was an awesome near miss..." he giggled a bit. Prowl nods and slowly headed over where Jazz was.

"I TOLD you I'm fine, Prowl," he snapped, still not using the nicknames or lover slang. Prowl looked solemnly at Jazz, slowly coming near him.

"Jazz..."

"Prowl?"

"...I'm sorry Jazz..."

"For what?" he almost snapped.

"...For upsetting and embarrassing you..."

"...NO! I'm the one that screwed up."

Prowl looked kind of shock. "Jazz?"

"I... I'm sorry... I... I don't know what came over me earlier. My ego I guess... I should be sorry..."

"Jazz, don't be." Prowl said gently placing a hand on Jazz's hood.

"I almost ran over Sam, Mikeala, and Bee... I was being stupid and reckless..."

"Jazz, we just haven't been out much." Prowl said gently "You just got base fever that's all." Jazz sighed, slowly transforming. Prowl smiled softly at him. Jazz hugged him and nuzzled against him, wanting comfort. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz and held him close.

"...I missed you..." he sighed, dimming his optics and cuddling against that frame he hadn't nuzzled against in a long time

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Missed me?"

"...From being sick..." Prowl smiled softly again. Jazz sighed happily, almost crying in those comforting arms of his bonded making him feel secure. Prowl nuzzled his face into Jazz's helm between his audios. Jazz smiled, optics still dimmed. "..Prowler..."

"Yes Jazz?"

"...I love you..."

Prowl smiled at him. "And I you." Jazz let his tears of joy fall freely now.

"You think they're alright?" Bumblebee asked. The three watched as Prowl hug Jazz closer to him.

"He'll be fine," said Sam.

"Looks okay to me," Mikeala smiled "They must be really close lovers." Bumblebee smiled now at this.

"Let's go sit over there and let them have some time alone without us staring," he said.

"Okay Bee." said Sam. Mikeala only smiled as the two let the lovers have the one part of Look Out point to themselves. Prowl gently kissed Jazz.

He sniffled a bit, nuzzling as close as he could into his bonded. "I missed times like these."

"So have I." Prowl whispered softly to him. Jazz nuzzled a bit before suddenly going limp in his arms. Prowl smiled softly before gently sitting down, holding the sleeping Jazz in his arms. Jazz moaned a bit, making himself more comfortable as he fell into deep recharge. Something about his bonded's arms around him and being so close to his love made him feel warm and safe. Prowl smiled down at his love, happy things were back to normal and he would repay Jazz for all that time that he took care of him. He gently rubbed the top of Jazz's helm and around his "ears" as he slept.

He smiled down at his bond mate in the peaceful moment. That peace was soon broken as two more familiar Autobots pulled up and parked near them. "Is it alright if we join you too?" said a familiar mech as his mate transformed.

"Oops...Hope we didn't wake him pulling up," replied the other as the first transformed as well.

"No." Prowl said softly as he looked at his recharging mate in his arms.

Both Autobots smiled. "Looks like we weren't the only ones with this idea." They carefully walked passed and found a place to sit and enjoy each other without disturbing Prowl and Jazz. Prowl watched them for a bit before going back to watch his sleeping mate.

Bumblebee noticed the two new bond mates sitting next to Prowl. "It's Gadget! Gadget and Perceptor are here too!" he smiled.

Mikeala smiled. "Well Sam, I guess we should share our favorite spot." she said.

"...Yeah..." he laughed a bit. "Guess it's not just for humans anymore." The two teens smiled at the two pair of Autobot lovers. Gadget cuddled close against Perceptor, happy to have this alone time away from his lab.

\- - -

When Jazz work from recharge, he found himself still at Look Out Point. He noticed Perceptor and Gadget. "Lil' Red managed to drag Perceptor out of his lab?"

"Looks like it." Prowl spoke "Feeling better, Jazz?"

"Yea, sorry if I worried ya, baby."

"Just don't do anything reckless ever again. I don't want to lose you, Jazz."

"I won't baby... I promise..." Jazz smiled as he nuzzled against his love.

Prowl smiled again. "That's good to know." Jazz smirked and slowly stood. "Jazz?"

"Let's head over by Bee. I think something's gonna happen. Mikeala's getting awful comfy on Bee's hood." Prowl looked confused as he slowly got up. The two went over just as the fireworks started. Prowl jumped back a bit a bit surprised. Jazz chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, baby."

"Sorry...kind of reminds me of all of Wheeljack's ex-inventions that went wrong."

Jazz laughed out right. "Prowler... It's a human invention. Their colored explosions called fireworks."

"Well I hope Wheeljack don't find out about it."

"Oh, he has. He knows not to mess with it. He's even helped on some occasions. He won't meddle with it, he promised Prime."

"Oh."

Jazz just smiled. "Enjoy the scenery, Prowler," he smiled.

"Okay." So, the two sat down next to Bumblebee and watched the show. Prowl started to be amazed by all the pretty colors. Jazz smiled at this. Near by Perceptor was trying to figure out what it took to make all the colors.

"Percie!" Gadget whined. "Just enjoy it for what it is!" she huffed as she waffled him upside his head.

"Oops...sorry..."

She smiled and nuzzled against him. "It's beautiful...don't ruin such a romantic moment..." He sighed and rested his head against hers.

"Alright... But that DID smart..." Gadget giggled a bit. No one knew or saw the pair of red optics watching near by. Prowl was still in awe at the fireworks. The fireworks soon ended and the pair of red optics made their move. While everyone was distracted, talking and packing away in the darkness, they attacked. Prowl noticed first, his door wings high in warning.

Jazz noticed them twitching too. "Prowler? What's wrong baby?"

"Something's wrong..."

"What is it?" he asked as he put his arms around him in a calming, yet protective grip. Another shadow and pair of red optics joined the first.

"I'm not sure..."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked as he came over.

"It's too quiet for my liking..." Mikeala said, not liking the eerie feeling she was getting.

"There better not be any 'Cons around. I'll-..." Before Bumblebee could finish his threat they were being fired on.

"Take cover!" Prowl ordered.

"Show yerself you Scrapticons!"

"We know you took Barricade! We want him back, Autobots!"

Jazz and the others tried to fight back, Sam and Mikeala taking cover behind a now transformed Bumblebee. "Bee! Get the humans out of here!"

"Right!" Bumblebee said.

With that he transformed and Sam and Mikeala jumped in. He raced off. "I'll be back with help!" he cried before peeling out.

Jazz and Prowl started to fight off the mysterious 'Cons. "Give us back Barricade!"

"We don't have a Barricade!" yelled back Prowl.

"He's long gone and you won't get him back!" cried Jazz.

"He's here! We can feel him!"

"I told ya, punks! He's not here!"

"We know he's here with you, scrapbot!"

"Oh hell no! You just didn't! He's long gone! You'll NEVER get that player back!"

Prowl looked around a bit confused. "He's here! We know he is!"

"And I'm tellin ya young slaggers that he isn't!" Jazz growled trying to shoot back at them.

"You are lying Autobot!"

"Barricade, come on! Come back with us! Just look what they've done to you!" cried the first one as he saw Prowl firing at them.

"I'm not this Barricade you speck of...the name's Prowl, Decepticons. Remember it."

"Yes you are!"

"You're coming with us!"

"No I'm not! Barricade was killed a long time ago! I'm-..."

"Shut up! Just come with us or we'll force you!"

"NEVER! You won't take him back!" Jazz shouted.

"Jazz? What is this nonsense!"

"It's nothing Prowler. These Cons don't know they are talking about."

"You seem to," he said, stopping and crossing his arms in demand of an answer.

"It seems the Autobot was lying to you, Barricade."

"Lying to me?" he said, turning to Jazz. The confusion was starting to get to him.

"You're one of us."

"Wh-what! NEVER! Tell them Jazz!"

"They don't know what they are talking about Prowler." Jazz said. He didn't want to risk his mate shutting down from a blown logic processor.

"LIES! You're Barricade! You've been working for us! Those Autobots brainwashed you!" Prowl was getting more confused. His processor to his CPU working overtime to figure it out.

"J-Jazz...?"

"Prowler, don't listen to those 'Cons."

Prowl still blinked in confusion at his love. Why were those stupid low life 'Cons saying such things about a cop car 'Con he never knew existed? "Strike now! While he's confused!" Before both could retaliate, they were hit. Both 'Con's fired with knock out blasts. Both Prowl and Jazz fell to the ground, out cold.

Prowl was taken away by the two 'Cons. "Now, let's get 'Cade home and bring him back to his old self."

"Yeah, away from those stupid 'Bots. Home to base where you belong, buddy," agreed the second. They got halfway to base and were cruising down an old beaten road when they were stopped by a familiar F15.

"What do you two idiots think you are doing?"

"St-Starscream..."

"...My lord, we were..."

"We've captured the Autobot Prowl. We're rescuing Barricade from those slagging 'Bots once and for all."

"I thought I told you to forget about him! He's dead to me!"

"But sir..."

"I told you I'd turn you into scrapm-..."

"Sir! We just captured one of the vital members of the Autobots! Megatron found a use for him! We've got Barricade back!"

"Why you-!"

"Sir, listen," spoke the first again. "We can get information from him or, if you're so great and powerful a leader who out ranks Megatron, we can make him BETTER than the old Barricade."

"Yeah, so much better, he won't even REMEMBER or FEEL that he was an Autobot."

"...Hmmm. I LIKE your thinking. Very good idea. I know just how to reformat sparks..." he smirked evilly as he remembered his scientist days. "Back to base at once! With the prisoner." He transformed and flew off.

"Yes sir!" The two 'Cons smiled happily at each other, glad to get their friend back.

\- - -

When Jazz came too, he was still at Look Out Point. Four familiar bots were looking down on him. One in particular was kneeling down beside him, checking him over. "You okay Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz tried to sit up, but held his head in pain. "P-Prowler... Wh-where's...Prowler baby...?" Bumblebee looked at him sadly.

"...We...We don't know." Wheeljack said "He was gone when we got here."

Bumblebee nodded sadly. "NO! Prowler!" Jazz shouted trying to get up and run after him.

"Jazz! Hold still! I'm not done!" Ratchet said trying to hold him down.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Jazz. Don't go being reckless. We'll get him back before anything happens. I've got Ironhide back at base keeping tabs on him. We'll go after them once we get you back to base." Bumblebee nodded with a hopeful smile in Jazz's direction.

"Ya don't understand! I promise him I wouldn't leave him!"

"I know," Gadget said as her and Perceptor came over to the scene. She put a hand on Jazz's other shoulder and helped him lie back down. "I know how it feels. He'll be okay. As long as he can feel you, he knows you're coming to save him. We'll get him back, I promise."

Jazz looked at her for a moment. "...Yer right Lil' Red... I also promised him I wouldn't do anything reckless again... I'll wait..." She smiled at him and backed away. Ratchet sighed, smiling a little bit as he finished patching Jazz up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This has TF Slash.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speak  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking

Prowl woke up in a holding cell. He looked around, and assessed his condition. He knew he only had one major injury and a few minor ones. He was still tingly from the paralyzing shock of the attack. "J-Jazz...you okay...?" He looked around and gasp in shock. Jazz wasn't with him! This got Prowl very worried. He looked around frantically, slowly trying to stand. His body shook and he fell back to his knees. The knock out blast still had his circuits fizzled. "...Slag..." Just as he was about to try again, a happy Starscream came up to him

"Well well well…" he smirked.

"...S-Starscream..." Prowl growled "...W-Where's Jazz?"

"Not here. We only captured you," he sneered. "For all I know he's with your stupid scrapheap 'friends'." Prowl glared at him. Starscream just laughed. "Soundwave, get him out. It's time we had a little 'talk'."

"...I-I'm never going to tell you...a-anything..."

"We'll just see..." Starscream sneered, kicking him as Soundwave dragged him out. He was dragged down the hall and taken to the Interrogation room. Prowl tried to struggle free.

"Escape, impossible," said Soundwave. Starscream just laughed. He was forced onto a metal table and restrained.

"Y-You Decepticons will be sorry..."

"You'll be long gone when your friends arrive," Starscream smirked. He went over to a tray of devices, picking up an electric staff. "Tell me all the weakness of your puny scrapmetal friends!"

"...I-I will never tell..." Of course Prowl was calling Jazz through their bond.

Jazz's spark ached with pain as he road back to base in the back of Ratchet. "Of course not. I don't REALLY need to know that anyway. Give me all the security codes to your base!"

"...N-Never..." Starscream sneered angrily before using the staff on Prowl's left arm. Prowl screamed in pain, still trying to call out to Jazz through their bond. _**J-Jazz...!**_

 _ **I-I know Prowler... I... I promise I'll come... J-Just hang on... I-I'm too weak right now...**_

"Now...let's try again. Tell me the security codes to your base!"

"...N-No..." He growled in annoyance, using the staff on the same arm. It fried any and all circuits, rendering it numb and useless.

"I WANT the location of your base and all the security files, filthy Autobot!" he screamed, getting right in Prowl's face.

 _ **...P-Please...h-hurry Jazz... ...I-I don't know how long...I-I can take this...**_

 _ **Hang on baby...**_

"Tell me Slag it!"

"...B-Burn...i-n the pit..."

"RARRRRGHHH!" Starscream roared as he threw the staff down. He went back over to the tray and picked up a dropper with acid in it. He came over with a smirk and dripped some on one of his doorwings.

Prowl scream in great pain, his doorwings were the most sensitive part of him. _**...J-Jazz...!**_

 _ **I...I c-can't... I...p-promised...you I...wouldn't do anything...wreckless...anymore... I-I'm too weak...from the attack...to save you... I-I...c-can't...break that promise...**_

 _ **...I-I don't...c-care now... -screams in great pain- ...P-Please Jazz...!**_

\- - -

 _ **Hang in there baby...please...**_ "RATCHET! We have to go back!"

"No Jazz, we need to get you to base first and fix you up."

"It's Prowl! I can't take it anymore! My spark...our bond..."

"Jazz, you need to be fixed up." Ratchet said "You are in no condition..."

"...Someone...someone has to go back for him..."

"I promise, we'll find him, Jazz." said Optimus.

"...Please...hurry..."

\- - -

"TELL ME YOU PIECE OF SLAG!" Starscream cried as he started dripping acid on the other door wing. Prowl was just screaming in pain, but never said anything more. "SLAG YOU! Soundwave! Extract the information by FORCE!" Soundwave came over as Starscream stomped out. "Tell me when your done. I have PLANS for him," he said as he left.

"Yes Lord Starscream." Soundwave came over to Prowl's head, withdrawing a connection cord from his helm. Prowl looked shocked, and very scared. He forced the cord into Prowl's own, delving into his processor. He sighed in frustration as he came across many strong firewalls. Prowl's head began to ache as Soundwave slowly began to hack his locks.

 _ **...J-Jazz...h-help me...**_

\- - -

 _ **Please...hang in there Prowler...it's going to be okay...**_ "Optimus! You have to go now! Who knows what they're doing to him!"

"Ironhide, have you pinpointed where the Decepticons are with Prowl?"

"Yes. We can send a team right away."

 _ **H-hang on Prowler... Th-they're coming...**_

 _ **...J-Jazz...**_

 _ **It's okay, baby... Optimus and Ironhide are on their way... I...I have to...go back to base...with the doc bot...**_

 _ **...J-Jazz... -crying in pain-**_

 _ **P-Prowler...please...hold on... Don't give up...**_

\- - -

Prowl fought against recharge wanting to claim him as he kept Soundwave at bay. Soundwave stopped in surprise when he came across the Barricade battle files. He downloaded them and the bits of information he COULD gather and decided the files he had were enough to please Starscream. "Lord Starscream, everything is ready."

"Good, good. Transport the prisoner to MedBay. I'll be waiting with Hook," Starscream smirked.

"Yes Lord Starscream." Starscream smiled and left towards said Decepticon Medical Bay. Soundwave went back into the Interrogation room and released Prowl. Prowl was took weak to struggle, his pain keeping him in a fuzzy daze of sleep and awake. Soundwave easily carried him to the Medical Bay where an overjoyed Hook and Starscream waited. He just couldn't keep his side of the link open anymore. He was easily placed on the table and his wrists and ankles restrained.

"Just like old times." Hook said with a smirk.

"Yes. You get to have your fun again. This time, no shortcuts. I want you to make him better than before, better than stupid Megatron every imagined."

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"I want him stronger, more deadly, and faster. I'll leave it to you. You're the craftsmech. After you're finished I have one last thing to do with him. Soundwave, what did you find? I want to look the information over while I 'prepare' the final step of Hook's transformation."

"I only found Barricade old battle files and little information there was." Soundwave said.

"Good job. Comm me when you are ready."

"Sure thing, Lord Starscream." said Hook. He just smirked and left. Hook carefully looked over Prowl. "So...here we go again. You're in so much pain already... Too bad I don't have sympathy for you!" He laughed manically before coming very close to his face. He whispered into his audios, "this is going to be so much fun..."

\- - -

Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide raced towards the location of the Decepticon base. "We're almost there, sir. About ten more Earth miles."

"I just hope we're not too late, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Me too. The way Jazz was acting...poor Prowl..."

\- - -

Hook happily began the removal of Prowl's paralyzed and useless arm while Starscream looked over the files Soundwave had gathered and researched an old technique of his for reformatting sparks. Hook laughed as Prowl could only squeak in pain. Hook was having fun at this. He continued his work until the arm was completely gone from it's joint. "Now then, how about...I RELIEVE you of some pain," he snickered. He picked up a laser scalpel and positioned Prowl onto his chest and stomach plating. He observed the door wings half eaten away by the acid, showing the delicate framework in some places. He smirked evilly and whispered into Prowl's audios again. "Those wings...they must hurt a lot..." he said softly with mock concern. Prowl squeaked again, unable to yell in protest. Hook just laughed. He brought the scalpel down, slowly and antagonizingly cutting through the delicate and sensitive metal. Prowl let out a weak scream, horse and broken from the pain he was in. He weakly tried to squirm free. "It's no use, Autobot." Hook said with a smirk. Silent tears fell freely. He couldn't take anymore! He didn't want to be one of them! Hook cast the door wing aside, moving to the other side. He just started removing the other one when he was interrupted by shouts and laser fire. "What in..." He started to ask himself. He set the laser scalpel down, turning it off, to go investigate. Just as he opened the door, he was knocked out by a black arm with a huge cannon attached to it. "You can't just-..."

"Shut up or I'll blast your head clean off, you vile piece of junk!" Prowl weakly tried to look towards where he heard Ironhide's voice.

Hook froze, knowing he couldn't fire in time to get away. Ironhide's canon was millimeters from his face. Optimus came in after knocking Starscream and Soundwave unconscious. "Decepticon...you will release my tactician at once," he commanded.

"...I-I don't know what you are talking about." Hook stutter.

Ironhide powered up his canon. "I'll give you til three to remember," he growled. Hook gulped.

"I-I...I...H-he's useless anyway... Y-You won't be able to...repair him..." he spat, gaining some strength. Ironhide growled and fired. Hook's head and shoulder were disintegrated, leaving him with a loosely dangling arm and half a face.

"We'll see about that 'Con." Ironhide sneered. Hook fell to the ground, embarrassed and defeated. Optimus and Ironhide rushed over to Prowl. Prowl weakly looked up at them, pain and silent tears in his optics. Ironhide quickly undid the restraints. "Primus! They put you through the pit..." Optimus slowly and gently lifted the SIC into his arms.

"...Such cruelty... Can you still function alright, Prowl?" Prowl weakly nod a bit. "Alright. Let's get you back to base. Go ahead and recharge if you can." With that, Prowl fell into recharge, unable to fight it anymore.

"Poor fellow... We should have gotten her sooner!"

"I know Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Old Ratchet's going to have quite the fit..."

"Yes, after all the hard work he, Gadget, and Wheeljack did the first time."

"Oh yes... Lil' Red is going to short circuit..."

"Let's get going, Ironhide." Ironhide transformed as Optimus carefully placed Prowl inside him. Optimus transformed and the two headed swiftly back to base.

\- - -

Jazz was forced into a deep recharge by Ratchet so he wouldn't make a fuss because of his bond with Prowler while he fixed him. Once at base, Optimus transformed again as he took Prowl out of Ironhide. He transformed and followed Optimus inside. "GADGET! WHEELJACK! MAN DOWN!" called Ironhide.

Wheeljack was racing over. "Oh dear, poor Prowl."

"Grandpa, where you running...off to..." Gadget said as she followed the CE to the three mechs coming in. "HOLY PRIMUS! WHAT THE PIT HAPPENED!"

"Hook happened." Ironhide said with a growl.

"DAMNIT! All that hard work... out the window... STUPID CONS!" She growled, balling her fists and looking to explode.

"Calm down Gadget." Wheeljack said as he place a hand on her shoulder "We'll fix him up again good as new."

"...I know..." she sighed. "It's just... _ **-sigh-**_..." She looked at him, sleeping in such terrible condition. "...Damnit... Prowl..." she choked.

"Let's get him to Medical." Wheeljack said. Gadget wiped her optics with a nod and they led Optimus and Ironhide to MedBay. Ratchet was still working on Jazz when they came in.

He turned at Gadget throat clearing and sob swallowing. "What in Primus? Everyone coming in to see Ja-... SLAG! PROWL?"

"Hook did a number on him." Wheeljack said.

"I'm just glad Optimus and I got there in time." Ironhide said.

"That slagger... I'm not even done with Jazz yet! All that work..." He was silent for a moment, taking a moment to calm himself before hurting anyone in the room from his anger.

"We know how you feel Ratchet." Optimus said.

Gadget and Wheeljack nodded as well. "...Lie him down over there on that empty table. I'll be over once I'm finished with Jazz." Optimus nodded, went to said medical table and gently lied Prowl down on it. He moaned weakly before falling back into recharge. It didn't take long for Ratchet to finish up patching up Jazz. Jazz slept peacefully in his induced recharge while Ratchet brought everything over to Prowl. Ratchet sighed as he looked Prowl over. He cringed as looked at the hack job removal and acid eaten door wings. "We have to give him a whole new arm, fix up those door wings."

"I'll help sir," offered Gadget.

Ratchet nodded to her. "Thank you." She stepped forward and waited for instructions. "Okay..." Ratchet started. "You work on making new doors, I'll work on removing them."

"Yes sir." She went over to a spare work table towards the back and got out some supplies. She began working on building two new doorwings. Ratchet slowly and gently remove the damage doorwings. He took much more care and concern into removing them, trying to make it as painless as possible. Jazz slowly woke up, feeling much better. He slowly opened his optics and looked around. He could feel Prowl in the room so he slowly sat up a looked for him. He got every worried when he saw Ratchet hard at work on Prowl. He came over and almost cried at the sight of his mate.

"Jazz..." started Optimus.

Jazz let some tears fall from his optics as he leaned down over Prowl's head, caressing the helm and then nuzzling against him. "...P-Prowler..."

"Jazz," Ratchet stared "please move over. I'm trying to work on him."

He didn't really hear him, still nuzzling against Prowler's face letting the tears fall on to his head. Wheeljack went over, gently pulling him away. "C'mon on, Jazz..."

"You don't have to leave the room Jazz." said Ratchet. He nodded, letting Wheeljack pull him away. He went to stand by Optimus and Ironhide. Ratchet continued to work on Prowl. Jazz sighed, trying to calm himself a bit. He watched worriedly as Ratchet, Gadget and Wheeljack work on his mate. He wanted so much to be near, but he knew he'll be in the way of them working. "Gadget," Ratchet started. "Could you bring some spare parts from the supply room? I can start on Prowl's missing arm while you finish working on the doors."

"Okay, sir." Gadget said with a nod and went off to said supply room. She came back and set the supplies at Prowl's feet for Ratchet.

"Thanks Gadget." Ratchet said. She nodded and went back over to her work. Jazz still watched, still worriedly.

Optimus and Ironhide didn't stay much longer, agreeing to let the medics work. "If you wish to, Jazz, you can come to the Rec Room. I understand if you want to stay," said Optimus.

"...That's okay big boss..."

Optimus smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder on his way out. "He'll be okay."

"...I hope so..." Optimus just nodded as they left. Jazz just didn't take his optics off his bond mate.

\- - -

It soon got late into the night and Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Gadget were still working. Ratchet sighed heavily. "...Slagit that slagger Hook..." Wheeljack looked behind him to see Jazz still there, trying to stay awake. He was propped up against an empty birth, staring tiredly at Prowl's prone form. His visor kept flickering.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Jazz." he said.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine..." Wheeljack just shrugged before going back to helping Gadget. A weak moan came from Prowl a bit. The three medics paused for a moment. A pair of weak optics slowly opened a bit. "...Good to see you awake."

"How do you feel?" Gadget asked.

"...W-Where's...J-Jazz...?"

"Over there," Wheeljack pointed. Prowl weakly looked over. He smiled seeing his mate fast asleep leaning against the berth. Prowl weakly looked back.

"You should go back into recharge, we're not finished yet," suggested Ratchet.

"L-looks like someone else does to-o..." she laughed, noticing Jazz now as well. Jazz, who was barely awake, tried to get off the berth and over were Prowl was happy to see his mate awake. "Alright, both of you need to go to sleep!" Gadget huffed, crossing her arms. She went over and pushed Jazz away to a recharge berth not far from the examination tables.

"...B-But Lit' Red..." Jazz protest with a yawn.

"YOU ARE TIRED! BED!" She looked over at Prowl. "You too. Back to sleep with you." Prowl just pleaded with tired, weak optics. "We're not done with you yet. If you don't, Ratchet can just force you," she added with a smirk. Prowl stared for a moment.

"Gadget's right." Ratchet said. She smirked at him as he looked from her to Ratchet to his fighting to stay awake mate. Ratchet smirked at him too. "You know, all it takes is a few tugs on the right wires..."

Gadget had a big smirk as she looked towards Jazz, bringing one hand up to his neck. "Okay okay!" Jazz said. "I'm goin..." Medic and assistant smiled as Jazz went to lie down on a recharge berth close to Prowl. Prowl followed soon after, off lining his optics to go back to sleep. Ratchet smiled as he went back to work. Gadget quickly went back to work too.

"Well that went well." Wheeljack said. Both medics nodded.

"...Done..." Gagdet sighed, lifting up the second door wing. "Both are done, finally..."

"That's good." Ratchet said as he still work on the new arm.

"Thank you. We'll just see if Prowl thinks so," she smiled. She took both door wings carefully into her arms and set them on an empty work tray with various tools. She brought the tray over, ready to work once Ratchet had finished with his arm. "Need some help?" she asked as she watched him, trying to learn as well.

\- - -

It took the rest of the night and into part of the morning to finally finished fixing up Prowl. Gadget did some last minute checks and connections to his door wings as he slept on.

"Everything seems to be in order." Wheeljack said.

"There. Now to just wake him up."

"Maybe we should get Jazz to?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Gramps," said Gadget. Wheeljack and Ratchet carefully turned Prowl over onto his back again. Gadget went over to wake Jazz. She gently shook him. "Jazz. Wake up Jazz."

"...Hmm...? J-just a little longer...Prowler..."

"Jazz...come on..." she cooed, getting right into her friend's face.

"...Just fine more minutes, Prowler..."

"I'm not Prowl, goofbot..." Gadget laughed, giving him a playful shove.

Jazz then slowly open his optics, seeing Gadget standing there. "Ohhh...Hey Gadget..." he said with a yawn.

She smiled at him. "Did you recharge well?" she asked as he slowly sat up.

"Yeah..." Jazz said as he stretches his joints.

"Good to see you up." said Ratchet "We're done fixing up Prowl." Jazz practically jumped off the berth. The small group couldn't help but smile. He went over to a slowly waking Prowl.

"...Jazz...?"

"Prowler!" he smiled, nuzzling against his bonded's face. Prowl smiled a bit at him. Jazz let happy tears fall. _**I...I was so scared for you... You felt so hurt...I couldn't bear it...**_

 _ **...I-I was too...**_ Jazz smiled, kissing Prowl's chevrons. _**...Jazz...what did those Decepticons mean back there...?**_

 _ **Nothing, baby... They're talking nonsense...**_ Jazz tried to think up a lie fast.

 _ **Jazz...please tell me the truth... There's a reason of what the Decepticons did to me...**_

 _ **Th-they...**_ Jazz couldn't bear those logical optics boring into his own. _**They think you're one of them. They think you're this old bot, Barricade. Ya see... Old Mega scum captured you after you were sick. He...created an exact clone of you, but made him different. That's Barricade, the bot we killed years ago. Those stupid 'Cons think you're him.**_ Jazz took a deep breath, hoping the lie worked.

 _ **...T-Then why can't I remember it...?**_

 _ **Cuz... Cuz it took a lot out of yer sick body... You blacked out and forgot a lot of it.**_

 _ **...Oh...**_

 _ **Sorry baby... We just...wanted to protect you from what happened.**_

 _ **Jazz, you know I don't like anyone keeping secrets from me.**_

 _ **Well...now you know...**_

 _ **...So...is it during my "blackout" I some how got to this planet?**_

 _ **...Yeah...**_ Prowl slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around Jazz. Jazz sighed in relief, glad the lies had worked. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen. Prowl would blow a processor simply from finding out they were lies. He shivered a bit to imagine Prowl short circuiting from the logic processors out. Jazz returned the embrace fully. He didn't care if Prowl knew a different version of the past than he did. He liked the other version.

"Okay you two." Ratchet said with a smile "You may leave now. Some of us would like some sleep from pulling an all-nighter."

"Guess yer kickin us out?"

"Yes! OUT! Get your afts out!" said Gadget. "The three of us would like to get some recharge, thank you."

"You are turning into another Ratchet, Gadget. Next thing we'll know you will start throwing tools." Prowl said with a small smile.

"PROWL!" she screamed, hands on her hips and a pouty look on her face.

"You'd better go before she has one of those 'hissy fits'," said Wheeljack, helping Prowl down off the table.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Prowler, baby." Jazz said

Gadget growled. "Mechs!"

The two left the medical bay. Prowl turned as the doors closed, "Thanks Gadget."

"You're welcome now shoo!" Once the two were gone, Gadget and Wheeljack helped Ratchet clean up things.

"Well...that was interesting." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"What was, Gramps?"

"Oh nothing..." Wheeljack said with another smile.

"Nothing huh...?" Gadget asked. "Do I amuse you Grandpa?"

"N-no, it's just that... You..."

"Don't dig a grave, Jack. She's a femme..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared at Ratchet.

"Nothing." Ratchet said as he went back to cleaning up. She sighed, taking a few trays and putting them in the supply room. "Just that, you're starting to pick up my bad habits..." he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She almost dropped the trays as she put them away. "I...!" she started to prostest. She stopped, realizing what really had just all happened. She fell very silent, coming out of the room "blushing". Ratchet and Wheeljack just smiled at her. She smiled back shyly. "I-I...n-need to get back to Percie... H-he's probably worried..."

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. You could NEVER get as bad as me, or start throwing things for that matter."

"I guess not..."

"Go on, Gadget. Get some sleep. You feel better," smiled Wheeljack as he pat her on the back.

"Okay Gramps... You two rest too. Especially you Gramps..."

"I will," he smiled.

"You're becoming a fine assistant, youngling."

"Thank you sir," she smiled. She left, happily, rushing back to her quarters for some much needed cuddle time and rest.

Wheeljack watched her leave with a smile. He looked around carefully for anyone else around and shut the medbay doors. He locked them securely, activating the intercom they had installed before. He put a "Do Not Disturb Unless Dying or 2+ Limbs are Gone" sign up just to be sure. He smiled as he came over to Ratchet. He took his arm and playfully dragged him over to his barely used recharge berth inside his office, closing the door. He just stared at Ratchet with a smile. Ratchet smiled back, fully ready for Wheeljack's intentions. He playfully pushed the younger bot onto the berth, climbing up onto it as well and forcing both of them to lie down on it. He took one of Ratchet's hands and started rubbing it. He slowly and gently rubbed all the knots and tense wires out. He moved on to his other hand as both their legs intertwined while they laid there. He soon finished with his hands and started on his arms and his shoulders. Ratchet's hands slowly made their way around Wheeljack, doing a similar thing.

Wheeljack laughed a little as Ratchet played with his ticklish side. Ratchet only smirked a bit. He slowly moved up to Wheeljack's mask, fingering the edges. Wheeljack fell silent for a moment and put his hands on Ratchet's wrists, embarrassed as he remembered why he wore that mask. Ratchet only caressed the edges softly before triggering the release mechanism that made it retract. Wheeljack off-lined his optics, feeling ashamed and venerable. Ratchet calmed the older bot by gently caressing the scars etched deep into the metal of his face plates. He stole a kiss, happy when the CE returned it. Wheeljack on-lined his optics, smiling at the CMO as they pulled away. Both laid back down and Wheeljack nuzzled against the younger medic. He smiled and laughed as he remembered just how those scars had gotten on his bond mate's beautiful face. Wheeljack cuddled into his mate. "I love you Ratchet." He said.

"Me too, Jack." Wheeljack smiled as the two slowly fell into recharge.

\- - -

Meanwhile, in Gadget's quarters her and Percy were snuggling on their shared berth. "You know, I bet a nice wash would feel even better," suggested Perceptor.

Gadget smiled at him. "You always come up with good ideas, Percie." she said. He smiled and got up, causing her to move as well. She got a clean cloth and wiped off their berth before setting it in a small laundry pile. She playfully tugged on Perceptor's arms. "Come on, you dirty little mech." Perceptor just smiled, letting his mate lead him. They laughed and giggled on the way to the Wash Racks, chasing each other and play around. Once there, both were relieved that most mechs had done their daily wash already. "Well at lest there won't be many to bother us."

"Exactly, my dear," smirked Perceptor.

"You dirty dirty scientist," she squeaked. He took her into his arms with a shriek of laughter from her and they went into a wash station in the back to ensure privacy. Perceptor set her down and turned on the water. Both stood under the warm water, cuddling against each other. "Well," Gadget said after a few long minutes. "We should probably actually get clean now." She turned the nob to cleaning fluids and grabbed two scrubbers from the shelf. She handed one to Perceptor and started to wash him. She gently played with his microscope, getting into the small crevices of its form. He smiled and started to clean her too. She giggled as he brushed against her left side. It was her ticklish spot. She splashed him with the cleansing water. "N-no fair..." she giggled. He smiled and splashed her back. "Th-this is war..." she said as she wriggled away. She pounced, washing playfully under his arms, his own weak spot.

"Ahh-ahahaha!" Both giggled and enjoyed themselves. Their antics did not go unheard by two other mechs with the same idea.

"Hey man, keep it down."

"Jazz, that's not very nice."

"Well...I THOUGHT we had the Racks to ourselves is all..."

"Sorry!" Gadget called. "We thought we had the place to ourselves!"

"Well it seems the four of us have a similar plan." Prowl's calm voice spoke.

"Yeah..."

"Wait, don't you two have your own private wash rack?" Perceptor asked, realizing it was Jazz at the sound of his accent.

"...You know...I never thought of that..." Jazz said mostly to himself.

"Well...we do...but it wasn't big enough for what we wanted to do." Prowl said.

"Oh...HEY!" he yelled as Gadget splashed him.

"Don't let those two ruin our time..." she pouted. Perceptor smirked a little bit and came over to her, splashing her back.

Jazz and Prowl just smiled. "Where were we?" smirked Jazz. Prowl smiled back.

"PERCEPTOR!" Gadget called as she was lifted over his shoulder after another of their splashing fights.

Prowl and Jazz looked at eachother with another smile. "I can think of a few things." Prowl said was he lean in close to his mate. Jazz knew what he was up to and stole the kiss from him. "Hey, no fair, Jazz."

"It's totally fair," he smirked. He kissed him again before nuzzling against the bigger bot, not caring about getting suds on his ears. Prowl smirked and started gently chewing on said ears. "...Prowler... You naughty copper..."

"Jazz...you taste wonderful..." Prowl said as he still chews on an ear.

Jazz only smiled, nuzzling into him more. He unconsciously took Prowl's hand and started to nibble on a finger. "You taste better than that human stuff, chocolate."

"I have no idea what you just said Jazz, but..." Prowl said as he still nibble on Jazz's ear.

Jazz pulled away, signaling Prowl to relinquish his ear. Once free, he leaned up to Prowl and kissed him. "No more words," he said, kissing him again. Prowl kisses him back. Gadget switched the nob back to warm water and the two kissed as they rinsed off. Once both couples were clean, they dried each other before leaving.

\- - -

On the way back, the four 'Bots talked with each other while snuggling against their respective mates. "Sorry about all the racket," said Gadget. "We were enjoying the moment."

"That's okay." Prowl said "We understand. We were enjoying the moment as well."

"Jazz," smiled Perceptor. "I'm sure you're glad to have Prowl back to himself."

"Yeah sure thing." Jazz said with a smile of his own. They all smiled at each and parted ways.

When Prowl and Jazz got to their shared quarters, Prowl just couldn't help himself from nibbling Jazz's ear again. "I guess I'm better than chocolate too," Jazz laughed.

Prowl stopped a moment. "What is this 'chocolate' you keep referring to?"

"It's this sweet human food. Made from cocoa beans. It's deliciously sweet. That's why I said you tasted way better," he smirked. Prowl smiled and let Jazz get comfortable. He put his arms around him and snuggled into his head.

"I love you so much, Jazz."

"I love you too. I'm...so glad...we can finally...live in peace...just you...and me..." he sighed happily, off-lining his optics as he cuddled into his mate. Prowl smiled and gently lead Jazz to their berth. He carefully lay down, situating Jazz on top of him. He laughed a bit to find him fast asleep. He held him more comfortably, rubbing between his ears. Prowl yawns a bit still trying to stay awake and watch his mate sleep. He gave one last smiled at Jazz before falling into a much needed recharge, his hand stilling on his lover's helm.

\- - -

In Gadget and Perceptor's quarters, both snuggled down on their berth. Gadget snuggled into her now clean and warm mate. "I love you Percie. Thanks for helping with Prowl. And for helping me."

"Any thing for a friend." Perceptor said with a smile. Gadget smiled as she snuggled as close as she could into Perceptor. She liked having her head against his spark. He smiled down at her, rubbing her helm affectionately as he played a little bit with her helmet wings. "I love you, Gadget. With all my spark."

"Mmm hmmm," she mumbled sleepily. Perceptor smiled. "L-love...you..." she said before falling into a deep, much needed recharge. Perceptor only smiled more before putting a comforting arm around her and going to sleep himself.

The End


End file.
